Trials and Tribulations, Oh My!
by Dinora
Summary: (Takes place after Ride) New girlfriends Diana and Akko have to deal with all sorts of trouble when they return to the academy – jealously, a monster gone rogue, and new students!
1. Chapter 1

_(This takes place IMMEDIATELY after my story "Ride" but will be much longer and contain more interactions with more Little Witch Academia characters! I wanted to get this chapter out immediately. Enjoy!)_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Eh? Say that again?" Lotte asked, her voice going up an octave.

Akko blushed before repeating herself. "I said, me and Diana are dating."

"Shouldn't you say "Diana and I" instead?" Sucy replied in her sarcastic tone.

"Oh, thanks Sucy, ahem, Diana and I are dati—how come she comes first!?" Akko cried out, smacking her pillow.

She was back in her dorm room, sitting on her bed as Lotte and Sucy were seated across from her. She had just come back from the broom ride from Diana's place, reaching the academy just before dinner. She had been so excited to tell her roommates but had to wait due to the new dessert that was unveiled during dinner.

Once they were back in their room, Akko couldn't hold it back and told, rather, screamed about the news.

Sucy chuckled unpleasantly. "I see, I see. Well, it wasn't like I was surprised, right Lotte?"

Akko whipped her head to stare at Lotte, and the bespectacled girl laughed uncomfortably. "Sucy, don't say that. Well, Akko, I did notice you and Diana were getting close. Also, what happened during the missile..." She explained, her cheeks blushing a little bit.

"What happened with the missile?!" Akko screeched, upset that her roommates noticed something that she didn't. And for months!

Lotte scratched her ear before continuing. "Well, it was being broadcasted, you know? Everyone saw what happened. When Diana held your hand…and the looks you shared…"

Akko blushed and slammed her pillow into her face, screaming. "That was-! She was! Helping! Me! Aim! The! Shiny! Rod!"

Lotte shrugged. "Well, I don't know, she's always been following you and checking up on you since school started. I just…put one and one together…"

Akko sighed, taking the pillow off of her face. "I thought she hated me."

Sucy yawned. "Nope. She's like a little kid that doesn't know what to do around their crush. Like throwing earthworms or saying things they don't really mean."

Akko huffed. "I'm pretty sure you would throw mushrooms, Sucy." The brown-haired girl sighed, flopping over in her bed. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I'm not used to people crushing on me. That Love Love Bee incident really freaked me out…"

Lotte cocked her head. "Is this…your first time dating someone?"

Akko looked away before shyly answering. "Yes…"

Sucy laughed again. "Akko, you crack me up! Your first girlfriend and its Diana Cavendish." Akko jumped up and threw the pillow at the purple-haired girl, who simply dodged it. "Sucy, be quiet! I'm only telling you guys! Don't say anything!"

Sucy grimaced. "That's no fun…" Lotte pulled on her sleeve then, her voice full of chastisement. "Sucy, give them some privacy." The bespectacled girl turned to Akko, smiling. "Don't worry Akko, we won't tell anyone. Also, congratulations."

Akko smiled as well, fumbling with her hands. "Thanks. You know, I'm really glad its Diana, because I know she'll be honest and straightforward with me."

Lotte nodded. "If you ever need anything, I'll help. Even Sucy." The other girl nodded, her expression its usual pokerface. "However…if you're keeping it a secret, how are you going to meet up?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Diana, you look like something's on your mind. What's up?"

Diana looked up, realizing that she had been staring into her cup of tea for some minutes. Across from her, seated closely were Hannah and Barbara, each with cups of their own, worriedly casting looks at Diana.

"Oh, forgive me. I was lost in thought. You are right though, I do have something on my mind." Diana replied, swirling her teacup.

"You can tell us!" Hannah excitedly responded, Barbara nodding as well. Ever since Diana's premature departure, the two girls had been carefully attuned to Diana's moods and were prepared to help. It was somewhat bothersome, but Diana knew their hearts were in the right place.

However, what she was about to tell them was no doubt going to be extremely difficult. Diana set down her cup and cleared her throat. "Well, you see…" Diana paused, and then closed her eyes. She could imagine Hannah and Barbara's relentless stares and felt better if she couldn't see them in person.

"I…have…"

"You're engaged?!"

"No, let me finish."

"Sorry Diana…"

"Hannah, Barbara, I have—"

"ARE YOU LEAVING AGAIN?!"

"Girls, please."

The girls calmed down but Diana could still feel their anxiety.

"Hannah. Barbara. I tell you this in confidence. It might not need saying, but I trust that you two will keep this among us three."

"Of course Diana!" The two girls answered in unison.

Diana took a breath before finally saying it. "I have started dating Atsuko Kagari. Within a romantic sense."

Silence. Diana cautiously opened her eyes and, instead of what she expected, saw that Hannah and Barbara were blushing, holding each other and grinning wildly. "Girls—"

"DIANA! REALLY?! WOW! WE HAVE TO HOLD, LIKE, A CELEBRATION!"

Diana struggled to contain her composure. "You're not…upset?"

Hannah's eyebrows raised. "Eh, you think we would be upset?" Barbara shook her head, joining in as well. "Of course not! Diana, if you want to be with Akko, that's okay with us, not that you really need our approval."

Hannah smiled, looking down fondly. "Besides, she was the one that brought you back that one time you left. I think she was the only one that COULD bring you back."

Barbara nodded, rubbing Hannah's shoulder. "Yeah! We know she's a good person, she wouldn't hurt you—"

Hannah's eyes darkened. "But if she did—"

Diana gulped. "Of course. Well, that was easier than expected."

The two girls smiled and got up, each sitting by Diana's sides, holding her hands and smiling. "Congratulations Diana! If you need anything, just tell us! Oh gosh, have you guys gone on a date already? If you haven't, let us do your makeup! I wonder where they should go? Oh, we should tell Akko congratulations too. Wait, who confessed? Was it after the missile thing?"

Diana blushed, remembering that day and how she had daringly held Akko's hand in the heat of the moment. "Missile…thing?" She slowly asked, trying to feign ignorance. Hannah and Barbara grinned. "Don't be coy, Diana, we both saw what happened. And then you threw her that huge picnic when she flew for the first time! It was adorable, really!"

Diana sighed. She really couldn't hide anything from these two…

* * *

Night passed quickly for the two of the girls with their friends, laughing, talking deep into the night. However, little did the two girls know that, after last semester's adventures and events, a certain radio announcer prepared for future updates by installing half-magic, half-tech recorders within each of their rooms. The preparation was mostly for possible new, exciting stories that could improve a certain radio announcer's public broadcasts, but as she listened in, she could not have possibly realized that something this big was happening.

However, this certain radio announcer had a soul, and was a young girl as well, and decided to take out said recorders post-haste. However, her reporter background urged her to at least do something, and with a smirk, she prepared the news flash for tomorrow morning.

Grabbing a paper and scribbling wildly, Wangari wrote out the words as she spoke them slowly. "News…flash…popular…witch…Diana…Cavendish…is…dating?! Who…could…it…possibly…be? Reward: A…hundred…meal…tickets." Satisfied, Wangari stepped from her chair to her computer, typing up and preparing a flyer, using a picture she had snapped during the Samhain festival. She started up the printer and smiled as flyers came out a dizzying speed. She made a mental note to send a thank-you package to Constanze for the new, improved printer. Wangari smiled. This new semester was going to be promising.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bells chimed, ringing through the early morning. Birds called out and flew from their nests, flying into the sky as the sun began to light up the campus. It was a beautiful morning.

Having noted the beauty and sounds of a new day, Constanze turned around and returned to her quarters. She was simply looking out to decide the temperature and humidity for the day before testing her new invention. It had the same principles as solar technology, save for the fact that it would produce magic technology. Of course, there were runes that could achieve the same thing, but Constanze wanted to create a device that could be used anywhere and could be easily adaptable to both magic and non-magic technology.

Power from the sun. Unlimited. Unparalleled.

"Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsburger. Could you tell me what in heaven's name you're doing?"

Constanze gritted her teeth and turned around. Professor Finneran. Of course the grumpiest professor on campus would interrupt her silent monolouge. It had been going so well…The young girl simply stared at her and didn't say anything. Finneran sighed and held out her hand. "Come down before you fall."

Constanze hesitated, and then relented. She had been perched in a rather perilous place after all – an arched window 20 feet off of the ground.

Finneran hovered on her broom, patiently waiting. Constanze sighed and reached a hand out, grasping Finneran's with her gloved hand. "Here you go." Finneran urged, and helped Constanze onto the broom. "Now, lets head off to the main building. Breakfast will be ready soon, and I'm not about to miss it because a certain tinkerer wanted to play mischief." Finneran stated, turning the broom towards campus.

Constanze simply held on. And thought that perhaps Finneran was nicer than she thought she was at first.

"Constanze, I'm still giving you demerits."

Or not.

* * *

"Hey, Constanze! Saw you with Finneran. Have a nice flight?" Amanda jeered, a spoon pointed in the smaller girl's direction. Constanze smirked back, sitting down with her plate of food. Jasminka hummed and waved at her.

Mashed potatoes. Steamed corn. And some fried ham. Along with…Constanze grimaced and held it to her lips, pretending that the liquid was something different. Instead of milk.

Amanda laughed, "You know Constanze, if you keep acting that way about milk, you're never going to grow!" The mute girl hissed at Amanda before taking another swig. Amanda laughed again. Another lively morning.

Then, that's when she heard it. "Hey, did you hear?" "No?" "What, I mean, who hasn't?!" "Girl, you would not believe—" "NO!"

Constanze's ear twitched and she turned. Jasminka noticed. "The gossip mill is very active today," she observed, before eating some fruit slices that seemed to appear from nowhere. "I think it might be because of Wangari's newsletter…"

Amanda shook her head. "More like the crazy rag. Everything's made up and even the teachers hate it." Jasminka shrugged. "Well, she's right about some things. And it's pretty fun to read."

Constanze looked about and found a flyer on the floor. Taking it in her hand, she noticed three things. One, that the paper was something she often used. Two, the printer used was something she invented and given to Wangari on the condition that Wangari would help her out sometimes. Three, that the picture of Diana used was really quite nice.

Constanze shook her head and looked at the paper with more concentration. Diana was dating someone, who, was not mentioned, but if someone was to know, they would be rewarded with a hundred meal tickets. To enter…a single meal ticket. However, if they were wrong, they would lose their ticket, and to enter again, the number of tickets doubled.

The tinkerer grinned. Wangari knew what she was doing.

"A hundred meal tickets, eh?" Amanda pondered aloud, nibbling on the fried ham. "I bet Jasminka would love that." The other girl simply hummed. "Well, I already have enough food. I would probably just share them with others."

Amanda turned to Constanze. "What about you?"

Constanze shrugged, putting the flyer down. She didn't care much for food. On the other hand, she could use it as a currency. But…Diana Cavendish? Constanze thought back to when they had all helped Akko with the missile crisis.

She was more than happy to help Akko, and being able to work with Croix-sensei before her untimely imprisonment was a plus. She was still revising blueprints to a better, faster broom as well.

Then, she remembered something else.

The hand holding. The looks exchanged. Diana treating Akko much more nicely. The picnic. It all came to her and she wondered if it was that damn blatant or if it was actually not noticeable to anyone else.

Sweat beaded on her forehead. She looked at Amanda and Jasminka. They didn't seem to notice. Or maybe they weren't saying anything. To protect Diana and Akko. They knew.

Something thumped near her heart. It was painful.

Akko.

Constanze remembered when Akko helped her with the hunt. When she kept returning, no matter what, no matter how Constanze treated her.

Constanze was used to that. People leaving. Not understanding her. Being frustrated with her. She didn't blame them. She didn't really like herself either.

But Akko. Akko didn't care. Akko wanted to help her just because she wanted to. Not because she wanted her skills or some sort of repayment.

It was a good memory. A past memory. Something that probably wouldn't happen again. Constanze hiccupped.

"Constanze?"

The small girl looked up and saw that both Jasminka and Amanda were both looking at her, no doubt worried. It made Constanze all the more upset, and she got up quickly, her chair loudly squeaking against the polished floor. She turned and ran, but not before running into someone.

"Oof! What's the rush?"

Constanze groaned. Out of all the people she had to run into (quite literally, she might add) on this damnable morning! Constanze huffed and tried to run away, but felt familiar hands grasp her shoulder securely.

"Constanze, are you oka—"

She pushed her away rather roughly and Akko paused, as if in disbelief that this was actually happening. Taking advantage of that hesitance, Constanze dashed off. She felt numerous, too many to count, pairs of eyes following her escape, but she didn't care. She kept her head ducked down, as she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, and tears brimming in her eyes. She kept running until her breath was ragged, and after a quick look around, ran into a nearby closet. She was beginning to hyperventilate, so she sat down and tried to remember the breathing exercises her counselor taught her, from so long ago. Unpleasant memories began to rush back, and Constanze choked back a cry.

She wasn't going to be emotional. She wasn't going to cry. Over and over she repeated these things, holding her herself.

Having no friends. Having no one to go to. No shoulder to cry on. Why couldn't she talk? Why couldn't she be normal? She thought she had forgotten these terrible memories. The academy had helped with that, alleviate those unpleasant experiences, making it easier to go on. Until now.

She was being a child. No. Worse than a child. Because at least most children could talk. Be honest. Be…

Constanze let out a cry and it startled her. How unpleasant. Repulsive. So…

Something knocked at the door and she coughed. She hurriedly wiped her face and stayed quiet as she could. The door was locked, thank goodness, and the knocker seemed to give up.

Constanze let out a breath of relief, satisfied that she was able to calm herself down. She still had to go to classes today. Everything would be fine.

No, that was a lie. She would have to pretend that nothing was wrong. That when she looked at Akko, she would only feel the same way she would as anyone else. Anyone that didn't like her. She would swallow these feelings down. Because that was for the best, honestly. She couldn't mess it up.

Not after all that Akko had done for her. Akko was her sun. Her light. Constanze would just have to be satisfied with not being the reason the sun rose.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Hello everyone! Thank you for the comments, faves, and follows! Writing the last chapter was difficult for me, and I wanted to convey Constanze's turmoil and pain. Unrequited love is painful. I've noticed some comments in the last chapter were talking about the rarepair that is AkkoxConstanze, and let me tell you, I am planning something in the future :3 Anyway, thank you again and please enjoy this next chapter!)_**

 **Chapter Three**

"Man, I wonder what was up with Constanze today?" Akko wandered aloud, playing with her quill. She squeaked when she accidentally pricked her finger, sucking on the tip. Lotte nervously laughed. "Akko, she was probably upset about something she didn't want to talk about."

Sucy nodded. "She doesn't even talk at all." Lotte whirled about. "Sucy! I was speaking metaphorically!"

Akko sighed, nursing her pricked fingertip. "I don't know…I thought she might want some help. She doesn't ask for help, but I know she needs it."

"Bleeding heart Akko, that's the girl I know." Sucy dryly stated. "But have you ever considered that someone might want to do it on their own? Or that getting help might hurt them more?"

Akko cocked her head. "Sucy, are you okay?"

Sucy huffed. "I'm fine. I'm just saying…you can't help everyone. Or…" She slyly sneaked a glance towards a certain blonde. "…love everyone."

Akko squealed and threw her manuscript at Sucy. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

"ATSUKO KAGARI! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?" A large voice boomed across the room, and Akko cringed. The brown-haired girl turned and smiled weakly. "Sorry professor?"

* * *

Akko moaned. Groaned. All of the sad noises she could manage. She shuffled papers and set them aside after proofreading them. Professor Badcock, in her infinite wisdom, found it prudent, as punishment, to make Akko go through past documents and organize them for future reference. If only the writing wasn't super dry and boring, Akko would've done it in a flash. And if the papers were much more informative and fun, she would've done it even faster!

A quiet knock. Akko whirled about, dreading more stacks of paper. Instead, it was Diana. Akko let out a long sigh and smiled. "What's that saying, a sight for tired eyes?" Akko drawled, leaning on the desk. Diana coughed. "Sore. Sore eyes. You were close. Do you need some help?"

Akko nodded, already pushing a seat outwards with her foot in preparation. Diana sat down, daintily as always, taking some papers. Akko sighed. How Diana always seemed to make anything she did graceful and elegant, she didn't know, but Akko enjoyed watching her.

"What ever are you sighing for?" Diana inquired, looking a little peeved. Akko blushed. "No, well, I was, I was, uh, th-thinking how pretty you are. Even while shuffling papers. Yeah."

Now Diana was blushing. Akko giggled.

* * *

"Okay, here's my guess. It's…ANDREW HANBRIDGE!" The girl confidentially yelled out. Wangari yawned, and shook her head. "Nope. Pay up."

"What?! But-who else?!" The girl protested, holding on to her meal ticket with all of her might. Wangari grinned. "Well, I wouldn't be holding this contest now, would I? Just to spice things up."

The girl sighed and relented, handing the ticket over. Wangari took it, putting it within a special locked box. "Next!" She cried out.

A small girl shuffled in and sat down, without any unnecessary noise or movement. Wangari's eyebrows rose. "Ah, Constanze. Didn't think I would see you here. Oh, yeah, thanks for the printer!"

The small girl waved her hand. No problem.

Wangari grinned. "So, your guess?"

Constanze shook her head. She held up a hand.

"What? You want—"

Constanze smiled before mimicking taking a picture.

"Come on, you're going to run me out of business—"

Constanze's eyebrow perked up.

"Ah! You drive a hard bargain. Hold up, hold up." Wangari left the desk, walking over to her shelf, opening doors that were full of things much larger than the shelf itself. She rummaged for a bit (it had been a while) and pulled out a camera. Specifically, an SRT 101. One of her extras. Still good as new. Just needed some film.

She looked at Constanze with a pleading look. Constanze simply smiled again, and Wangari sighed, taking out two film canisters. "You're killing me, Cons!"

Constanze simply stared. Wangari groaned again and searched, throwing a camera bag at the small girl. "There! You happy? Oh, and there's a photo shop downtown."

Constanze got up and bowed, taking the items and leaving. She quickly signed "Thanks" before exiting, letting another girl into the room.

Wangari smiled and let in the other girl. "I hope it goes well." She murmured.

* * *

Constanze took a breath before she hesitantly grasped the doorknob. Amanda and Jasminka would no doubt question her about what happened during earlier this morning. She had skipped classes (she never did that) and didn't eat with them during lunch (she really NEVER did that). And now, afternoon classes were over and Constanze was now at the door to her dorm. It might as well felt like she was entering foreign territory.

She opened the door. Amanda had been lounging in bed, already half naked, but jumped to her feet once she saw that it was Constanze. "Constanze! Jeez, you had me worried!" She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Jasminka instead already strode over with her long legs and quickly picked up Constanze, hugging her tightly, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair out. Amanda gulped and joined the group hug.

Constanze had been holding tears back the entire day and was unable to hold them back any longer. Tears messily streamed down her face and she closed her eyes, taking in the shared embrace. She was so happy that they were there for her. Despite how coldly she was acting.

She returned the hug and Jasminka happily hummed. After some minutes, Constanze tapped her shoulder and Jasminka gently set her down, understanding. Amanda backed off as while, an uncharacteristic blush covering her face. She knelt down and patted Constanze's shoulder. "Hey…do you want…to…y'know, talk about it?" Amanda looked incredibly concerned, her green eyes soft and comforting. Constanze looked away and muttered a small "Yes".

She only ever talked with them, and even then, it was in very small, single words. But Jasminka and Amanda were all for helping their small friend, even going so far to learn sign language.

She took a breath, then sat down on Jasminka's bed. The taller girl sat next to her, their bodies touching. Amanda, unsure, simply grabbed a chair, pulled it around, and sat on it. Constanze cracked her hands and began her story…

* * *

"Wow. Uh, I wasn't expecting that. You like…Akko? Really?" Amanda spoke after the retelling of Constanze's ordeals. Constanze blushed and nodded. Jasminka stayed quiet, perhaps thinking of her response as well.

Amanda leaned back in her chair and ruffled her hair, looking up at the ceiling. She leaned forwards with a loud THUD! of her chair. "Well, I don't blame you. Akko's a real nice gal. Although she can be a bit thickheaded someti—"

Jasminka cleared her throat very loudly.

Amanda stopped talking and awkwardly coughed. "I mean—uh—jeez, what am I even trying to say?! Anyway, Constanze, I'm sorry that happened, and like, if you need anything, please tell me. And Jasminka, of course."

Constanze nodded, unsure. She had already made up her mind that she wouldn't have anything to do further with Akko, but that would be hard when her team and Akko's team were often interacting. Constanze wasn't even sure if she could be friends with Akko, pretend to not have feelings for her…

She sighed, and Jasminka rubbed her back again, her large palms easily covering her small back. It was a nice, warm sensation. Constanze leaned against her. Opening her mouth, she spoke slowly, "I…don't…know…what to do. I…really…like…Akko. I can't…pretend…not to."

Amanda looked heartbroken. Jasminka probably did too. Constanze closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Why did talking about your true feelings…take so much out of you? It was difficult to fathom.

Jasminka suddenly spoke. "Constanze, what if you confessed to her?"

Constanze whipped her head. Amanda did as well. "Jasminka, are you serious?"

"I think, telling her your true feelings might help. It will hurt though." Jasminka continued speaking, squeezing Constanze's shoulder. "However, it might be better than not telling her. Better than pretending. Because your feelings…are not a burden. You," and Constanze looked as Jasminka pressed a finger upon her chest, above her heart, "are certainly not a burden."

Constanze nodded, not trusting her voice, and sighed. "Thank you." She paused, then spoke again. "I…will…confess."

Jasminka smiled. "You can do it."

Amanda watched on and chuckled. "Leave it to Jasminka to know what to say. Hey, Constanze. Afterwards, no matter what happens, if you want to go wreck some junk, or maybe make something like a pudding-making-robot, I'll help."

Constanze smiled at that. After taking a shaky breath, she spoke again. "Thanks. I'm…so happy…that you two…are…my friends."

Jasminka sniffed and tears began to drip down her face as well and she grabbed Constanze in another tight, bear hug. Amanda rubbed her face so quickly that Constanze couldn't tell if she cried too, and joined the hug.

Constanze would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Another day, another experiment, Sucy thought, cackling as she began putting her tools and instruments into her sleeves. She had enchanted her clothes to hold things they couldn't possibly, physically hold. After some thought, she added an extra mushroom. You honestly never knew, sometimes.

"Suuuucy! We're going to be late!" Lotte plaintively yelled, already at the door, nervously bouncing in place. Sucy looked back and sighed. "Honestly, Lotte, every morning, this happens, but guess what? We always make it on time."

Lotte pouted. "Not every time."

Sucy sighed again and turned around, lugging her book by hand. "I know, I know. Hey…" She looked around. "Where's Akko?"

"Huh? You didn't hear? She went to go see Diana before classes started."

Sucy grimaced. Oh yeah. They were…"dating". Matters of love and romance never interested Sucy, and they probably wouldn't. "Yech. Lets get going, hearing that made me want to stop breathing."

"Suuuuucy!"

* * *

Class was over quickly, and both Sucy and Lotte walked side by side down the bustling hallway. Students and teachers alike went to and fro, in a rush, taking their time, or simply walking. However, Sucy noticed a new, growing sensation.

"Whats going on today?" She asked Lotte, nudging the bespectacled girl. Looking up from her Nightfall book, Lotte adjusted her frames before answering. "Huh? Oh, we have new students coming in today. Some teachers as well."

"I see, I see." Sucy looked behind her shoulder, seeing some of the girls gathering around someone. "Huh. Guess they must be really interesting." Sucy paused, then grinned wickedly, turning her body around and walking towards the commotion. "Eh? Sucy, where are you—" Lotte asked, her question lost to the crowd and noise.

Sucy made it to the small gathering and in her characteristic slithering, was able to make it to the front. "Huh." She commented, a little disappointed. The new student, or one of them at least, was a tall girl with long hair put into an elegant pony tail. The uniform looked good on her, easily catching the attention of the excitable girls. They were "Ooohing" and "Aaahing" all over the place.

Sucy smirked. She melted back into the crowd. "Lets see how the new student handles this!" She hissed, taking out a vial. She began walking through the crowd and spilling drops.

Each drop, once hitting the floor and absorbing the grime and dust on the carpet, quickly turned the absorption into matter, and small mushroom people began running about and growing wherever they could.

Rapid mushroom people proliferation. It was something she had began experimenting lately. What she hadn't experimented with was the effect they would have on human organisms. Done with her handiwork, Sucy stepped back from the crowd and watched the show.

The girls didn't notice until one squeaked, looked down in shock, and saw a small mushroom figure climbing up her leg. Screaming, she caused a commotion, and the event multiplied, and soon the whole crowd was in conniptions. Sucy cackled.

Suddenly, there was a loud, clear, strong voice that reverberated throughout the hallway. "Levitaori Bullorus!" It said, and light, green waves wove throughout the crowd, and after the small waves hit the mushroom figures, they were instantly rising towards the ceiling. Finally, they were all contained and helplessly floating in the air. The girls gaped and applauded.

"Wow! She's so cool! Did you see that?"

Sucy clicked her tongue. Before she could slink away, the tall transfer student cleared her throat. "You there! With the slouched over shoulders and dark air! Did you do that?"

Sucy turned around and the girl was right behind her. She had strong features, no doubt, she was from a different country. Her arms were folded, her wand clearly visible. Sucy feigned ignorance. "Me? You must have me confused with someone else…"

Sucy's hand was grabbed. The new girl sniffed it and released her hold. "A blatant lie, and a bad one at that! You have the smell of organic matter all over you!"

Sucy was getting a little nervous. "Everyone here has the smell of organic matter here! We're witches. I just came from Materials class. Sheesh, get your case together before you falsely accuse someone!"

The tall girl clicked her tongue. "Feh! To think I would have to study with someone like you. If you're going to cause mischief, at least take credit for it. Although, if I was the one who made these mushroom folk, I would've made them less human and more animalistic: it would vastly improve the spell."

Sucy growled. "Oh really? Then why don't you go ahead and do it, Miss I-Know-Everything!" The tall girl chuckled. "Oh, sorry, did I step on a nerve, Miss Gloomy and Doomy?" The other girls gathered and began whispering amongst themselves. Sucy groaned. She didn't think this would get to this point. She had to leave.

But something about the girl's arrogance reminded her of a certain someone that Sucy herself was just beginning to tolerate and it fueled her anger. Before she could say something nasty (and oh boy was it nasty) the girl cleared her throat. "How about this – we clear this up with a duel. Whoever wins will clearly be the better witch and we can put this nasty business away." She held out her hand, her face triumphant.

Sucy took that hand and growled, feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise up. "Deal!"

Behind her, a confused Lotte tried to put two and two together as to what had just happened. "Eh, Sucy? Did something happ— Before she could finish, the tall girl interrupted. "Ah. Hello there. Is this your friend? I must say, she looks a lot nicer than you. I have a feeling this school will be a lot of fun!" She finished, laughing.

Lotte gulped. Sucy growled. And some of the girls felt weak in the knees, each for different reasons. The bell chimed and they all broke, going to classes.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard about the duel going on?" Amanda whipped her head around. "Eh?! Really?! Where?!" Amanda loved a good fight. She hadn't seen any good ones since…that time with the techno black and red dragon…the animated suit of armor…the alleyway…Amanda struggled to focus. "Come on, where?" She asked the nearby tall redhead.

The girl excitedly responded. "It's going to be in the courtyard, near the statues. Its one of the new students and Sucy!"

"Sucy?" Amanda asked in disbelief. "That skeleton?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah! I think Wangari's taking bets right now, although the teachers might stop it. They might change the location."

Amanda grinned. "I know just the place, actually."

* * *

Constanze shuffled awkwardly in place, as she hid behind a tall column. She was in the library, and finally cornered—no—found Akko by herself. The brown haired girl was doing some self-study during the later hours of the day, and as an added bonus, no one else was in the library, due to the upcoming fight.

Constanze made a quick mental note to ask Amanda how it went down. She took a breath and calmed down. After making sure her knees weren't shaking, Constanze took a step and came into view. Akko still didn't notice her.

Constanze's heart beat faster and she silently told it to shut up. It didn't.

Finally, she was standing next to her. Constanze gently touched her arm. Akko flinched and screamed, calming down when she saw Constanze. "Oh, hey Constanze. What's up? Gosh, you scared me, you were so quiet!"

Akko was being the same old Akko. Jovial, oblivious, and shining bright.

Constanze fiddled with her hands before speaking. "I…need to..t-tell you something."

Akko jumped again, loudly clattering the chair against the floor and knocking the book aside. "YOU CAN TALK?!"

Oh Akko. You loveable idiot.

"Yes…I can. Akko, can we go somewhere…private?"

"Huh? Sure. Lead the way!" Akko got up and Constanze started to walk as fast as she could. So far so good. "You know Constanze, I actually wanted to talk with you. The other day was really…worrisome. Are you alright?"

Constanze nodded and did a quick thumbs up sign. She wanted to save her voice for…later. Akko sighed. "That's good."

They kept walking until they were at the greenery. Constanze let her in first and followed. As planned, no one was inside. Constanze silently thanked Jasminka for standing guard and making sure the location was safe. She watched Akko walk around, admiring the plants, stop, seemingly remember why she was there, and turn to face Constanze.

"What did you want to talk about Constanze?"

"I…uh…I-I-" Crap! She was choking up. She struggled to catch her breath. Akko was at her side instantly, leaned down, holding her arm. "Constanze, are you alright?"

Too close. Constanze looked down at her feet. She saw Akko's thighs and legs and blushed. Not now!

"Constanze?"

She just had to say her name in that voice in that way…didn't she? Constanze thought, extremely flustered. But she had made up her mind. She faced Akko, moving her head upwards so quickly she almost bumped heads with Akko's.

Constanze swallowed what hesitance she had and said the words that had been burning inside of her since yesterday.

"Akko, I love you."

THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT TO SAY! SHE WAS ONLY GOING TO SAY "LIKE"! DAMNNIT!

But Constanze couldn't go back in time. She couldn't even build a time machine and try that. Quantum mechanics and what not. Anyway, maybe it was for the better that she said that specific word. Heat crept over her face. It didn't make it less embarrassing, however…

Her words came out quick and stammering. "Tha-That's all, That's all I had to say. Thank you." Wrestling out of the hold, Constanze turned around and started running. However, she felt hands grab her (CURSE HER SHORT STATURE) and slowly turn her around.

Akko's face was completely red as well. "Constanze…you…love…me?"

Constanze nodded. There was no way she was going to talk ever again. Or for right now, at the very least.

"…I don't know what to say…"

"I…know you're…dating…Diana." Constanze mumbled.

"Eh?"

"So…don't…worry…about it. I just…wanted to tell you. It might…no, it is…selfish of me to say…but…can…we…be…friends?" Constanze struggled to get the words out, struggled to stay standing, Akko's hands feeling like they weighed a ton each.

Akko stayed silent, her face still red. "Friends?"

Constanze nodded. Here was the terrible moment. The moment of truth.

Akko gulped and shyly smiled. "Of, of course. That's fine with me. I mean…I thought we were already friends, I know that's not what you meant, but uh—" She closed her eyes and opened them. "Its probably more selfish of me to say this, but yes, I want you to be my friend."

Constanze let out the breath she was holding and the strength that had been helping her failed. She fainted. She weakly saw Akko yelling and freaking out, then soft hands grabbing her arms, her body being lifted…

* * *

Akko was freaking out, no, no, she needed a word stronger than freaking out to describe what she was feeling right now.

She huffed and shuffled her position, and Constanze was now on her back. Akko gripped the smaller girl's legs tightly, but not enough to possibly hurt her and Constanze's arms dully hung across her chest.

Constanze was small and her weight was small, possibly even lighter than Akko expected. Akko briefly wondered if Constanze was eating enough, and shook her head. No time for wondering, she had to get to the infirmary.

Constanze had surprisingly soft skin. Squishy skin, Akko thought, squeezing her legs.

Constanze whimpered, perhaps in pain or confusion at the touch.

Akko gulped and started walking. "What am I doing?" Carefully exiting the greenery, she began walking as fast as she could to the infirmary, unaware that another event, just as emotionally and physically devastating, was happening across campus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diana pinched the bridge above her nose with slight pressure, hoping that it could alleviate her headache. It didn't – the pain simply grew and Diana sighed. She would have to go to the infirmary. After she finished…this debacle…

"Wangari, listen, if you do not stop this, this, this rotten excuse of a contest, I will make sure your punishments will be everlasting until the end of your scholastic career at this academy!" She hissed, unable to hide her true feelings.

It had been the third time she had visited the African witch since she first heard of the news yesterday morning. Hannah and Barbara were all too quick to tell her of what had happened before Diana herself took a bite of her breakfast. The first time, Diana had come with the other two girls in tow, but were shaken off by the influx of students questioning, rather, badgering Diana. And the bell had rung.

The second time was during lunch and there was a line stretching from Wangari's room to the entrance of her dorm. Diana, not wanting to seem rude, waited patiently, but lunch had ended before she even reached the hallway.

The third time was now, (a day later, actually, as Diana fumed) and there were no barriers between the blonde witch and Wangari. The witch in question simply swirled around in her chair and smiled. It wasn't a nice or bad smile – a smile one would give if they worked a customer service job. It infuriated Diana.

"Why Diana, if I may say, that sounds JUST like a threat!" Wangari replied, still smiling. Diana huffed and cleared her throat. "Well, it is. And perhaps it is unjust of me to use my Hall Monitor privileges as such, but I would not be the only one abusing the powers forthwith in my position."

Wangari's eyebrow twitched at that. Diana smirked. She was getting somewhere. "Diana, come on, this coming from a girl who has been doing NOTHING but causing trouble wherever she goes?"

"Wha—I—I was simply responding to the situation at hand! Its not as if I'm doing it on purpose!" Diana stammered. "It is not as if I want attention, it just happens! If anything, I would like to be known for better, more charitable reasons. Not because I happen to be some convenient idol!" She folded her arms, pinching her arm to contain her fury. This back-and-forth was going to last longer, Diana thought, and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

The announcer stopped smiling and leaned back in her chair. "Well, out of all the things that you have said, I'm surprised that not one of them was asking me if I actually knew the girl in question."

Diana stiffened. "I'll have you know that I am NOT dating anyon—"

Wangari grinned. "So you're not denying that you're dating a girl?"

Diana stopped, her mouth open in mid-talk. Well, more like mid-deny. Diana gulped. Her face grew awash with heat. "Wangari…what do you know?"

Wangari looked her in the eyes. "You should be asking HOW do I know?"

Diana flinched and finally couldn't hold it back anymore. She slammed her hands on the desk, surprising Wangari.

"Listen here Wangari Maathai…I don't care about your little paper, or your little escapades, or your fantastically growing stock of lunch tickets. You can go on with that all you like. But if you are using this information to hurt me or Akko, you can very well guarantee that I will do something just as horrible back. To. You." Diana spoke in a hushed, low voice, trembling as if she would erupt.

Wangari could only stammer out a weak response. "Di-Diana, calm down, down, I was just—wanting a bit o' fun, you know, I don't mean—"

Diana closed her eyes. "Wangari, if you knew about this relationship, you should've known that I, or Akko, would have done something. Akko would have been more nicer about it though." She opened them. Brilliant blue eyes, often warm, were now cold, piercing, and merciless. "I am not Akko."

Wangari gulped. She was way in over her head. She had taken Diana to be some sort of princess-type of gal that wouldn't react this way. Shame and fear were going over Wangari in waves, and she struggled to compose herself.

"Dia-Diana, I haven't told anyone. At all. I wasn't planning to."

"Really? Well, then, that's good. Because I—" The blonde walked away towards Wangari radio desk, grabbing the little microphone. "—have an announcement to make of my own." Wangari didn't stop her. This was beyond her. And, she nervously thought, she did deserve it.

It is said that Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. Wangari learnt this lesson well today.

Handling the radio with practiced skill, Diana was able to start up a broadcast. She turned to Wangari. "How do I broadcast this within the school system?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, you press that button."

Diana smiled icily. "Thank you."

* * *

At this same time, Akko had just reached the infirmary. Poking her head in, she cleared her throat before loudly asking, "Helloooo? Is anyone hereeee?"

The nurse was doing damage control across campus.

* * *

Ten minutes before the fight had begun, ten minutes before Constanze had confessed to Akko, and ten minutes before Diana walked into Wangari's room. Two girls were across from each other within the forest surrounding the campus.

They were in a clearing, and beyond that clearing were more girls. The two girls were Sucy and the new student. Behind Sucy was an incredibly nervous Lotte.

"Su-Su-Sucy, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice barely audible under the chants of the other girls wishing luck, blood, and other things for the fight. Sucy turned around, her face darkened. "I'm about to fight a new student over a stupid joke. Now, if you will excuse me Lotte—"

Before she could turn back, Lotte gripped her wrist. "Sucy! I mean—how did it come to this?!" Sucy sighed, relaxing her arms. "Well…I guess because I was bored. Miss Goody Two Shoes has been hogging my favorite guinea pig, and I haven't been able to blow off some steam. Don't worry Lotte," Sucy spoke, patting Lotte's hand, "It'll be all over soon. Then we can go back to the dorm, fall asleep, wake up late, and rush to class."

Lotte nodded uncertainly and squeezed Sucy's hand before melting into the crowd within the trees. Sucy sighed before turning to face her opponent.

The girl in question was patient, Sucy had to admire that. "Thanks for waiting," Sucy surly replied. The girl clicked her tongue. "You're welcome. Now, for this duel—whomever can disarm the other wins. Anything goes."

Sucy grinned. "Anything?"

The girl frowned. "Within reason of course."

Sucy shrugged. "Of course. Wouldn't want to ruin your first day of school."

The girl smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yup."

At that affirmation, a girl stepped out from the trees. Amanda, of all people, holding a red flag. She winked at Sucy before clearing her throat loudly for emphasis. "Get ready…" She thrust the flag upwards. "Get set…" And thrown it down as she ran for cover. "GO!"

Each witch drew their wands quickly. Some girls swore it was the new girl, some swore it was Sucy that had theirs ready for the fight. No one knows for sure. Because both girls had used explosive, flashy spells and the audience hastily ran for cover.

"Portesco Pestior!"

"Augendio Caninundo!"

BOOM!

At that moment, a loud announcement rang across campus.

 _"Ahem. Good evening, my fellow Students of this illustrious academy."_

Amongst the cloud and debris, Amanda got up, straining to see and hear. "Is that Diana?!" She screamed in disbelief before looking at the clearing. "Oi?! What happened over there?!"

Smoke hazily drifted, still obscuring the area. Lotte, up on her feet, dashed to the clearing desperately. "Sucy!"

* * *

Akko perked up in her chair within the nurse's office. "Huh? Is that Diana? Sounds like Diana…"

The broadcast continued. _"This is Diana Cavendish speaking. I am here tonight to dispel a certain rumour and cancel a contest."_

Akko stopped swinging her legs back and forth. "Eh? What is she…"

* * *

"PBBBBT!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, that's disgusting!"

"Shh! Shh! She's still talking!"

Holbrooke, Badcock and Finneran had all been enjoying a brief reprieve from their respective duties with a tea party, interrupted by the loud broadcast currently ongoing. Badcock, perhaps due to old age or her increased nerves, had spat out her tea. Chariot, dashing from the kitchen with a towel, came into the room. "Ara, ara, are you alright?!"

 _"The rumors of myself dating someone—"_

* * *

"Oh dear." Jasminka whimpered, listening to the broadcast, as she began to climb off of her perch.

 _"—are true."_

* * *

Diana paused, and put a hand to her chest. She was going to do this. She was doing this. "To prevent any misunderstandings, I have it taken it upon myself to state this loud and clear to everyone. Literally."

Wangari gulped. To think the hottest scoop of the year would develop to this.

"I am dating Akko Kagari." A small cough. "That is all. Have a goodnight."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Hannah had fallen out of her chair and hadn't moved since the announcement, and Barbara was now kneeled down besides her, anxiously shaking her shoulders. "Hannah? Hannah! Wake up Hannah!"

Hannah stirred and got up slowly, laughing. Slurring her words, she said, "Heh, Barbara, I had a funny dream, Diana hijacked the broadcast system and told everyone that she was dating Akko…"

Barbara burst into tears. "IT WASN'T A DREAM HANNAH!"

Hannah passed out again.

* * *

"Diana, I hope you can explain yourself." Finneran uneasily demanded, shifting her position in her seat. Herself, Diana, and other teachers were all seated in Holbrooke's office, and the tiny headmaster herself was seated at her desk. Finneran glanced at her. Holbrooke was all smiles. Finneran sighed.

"Diana?" She asked again.

The blonde girl stood confidentially in front of all of them, as if she had come in to tell them a report, instead of…what just happened.

"I hijacked the broadcast system and told everyone that I'm dating Atsuko Kagari. I am solely responsible for this action; it wasn't a prank and it isn't a lie. I accept my punishment." She spoke plainly and clearly.

That wasn't enough, however.

Finneran sighed. "Diana, I don't want to do this, but—"

A loud knock, bam and slamming of a door interrupted Finneran. "I OBJECT!" A heavily breathing, sweaty Akko screamed after running into the office. She stopped, glanced at Diana, smiled shyly, and then whipped her head towards the teachers. "I-UH-OBJECT WHATEVER HAPPENED!"

Holbrooke let out a hearty laugh and Finneran groaned. "Atsuko Kagari, what a pleasure to have you join us. But we didn't call you."

Akko nodded. "I know! That's why I came!"

Finneran groaned again and before she could say something, Chariot intervened. "Oh, Akko, its fine, we're just getting after Diana!"

Akko whined. "But why? She didn't do anything wrong?"

Badcock huffed. "She hijacked the broadcast system, something we only use in emergencies, to talk about something completely irrelevant!"

Akko huffed back. "Well—!"

Finneran interrupted. "And she just confessed to it."

Akko drooped. "Oh…" She turned to Diana, whispering. "Diana, why did you do that? Your perfect record!"

Diana smiled warmly back. "Its fine Akko. I wanted to do it." She faced the teachers again. "What is my punishment?"

Akko admired the girl. The girl who could talk back and take responsibility. Diana. Her girlfriend. Brave. Confident. Beautiful. However, at that moment, Diana was feeling something completely different.

* * *

Why on earth did I do that? It was a question Diana would often ask herself during a short period of rest. She would ponder, then shake her head, and return to her punishment. For thirty days, Diana would have to help with the cleaning duties within the academy. Thirty days was too much, but, remembering the anger and frustration of the teachers, Diana felt that it was appropriate. She was no stranger to physical work, she was simply worried that she wouldn't have enough time to study.

And, she thought sadly, squeezing the cloth harder than necessary before wiping down the table, not enough time to spend with Akko.

Akko. She had been so upset, and Diana had to hold her back before something rash could happen. The teachers were surprised at the confession but were mostly ambivalent. Something Diana was thankful for.

Diana's worst case scenario, something she had imagined fervently and feared, was that the teachers would force the girls away from each other. But, apparently, within the academy, same-sex relationships were not forbidden or mocked. Rather, the teachers gently (and perhaps jokingly) told Diana to keep it "PG-Rated". What movie ratings had to do with her relationship was something Diana would have to wonder and deal with later.

However, the repercussions for her actions would come much later. This wasn't lost on Akko, who argued and tried to "share" Diana's punishment, which made Diana blush.

Akko. Diana tried to not sigh or get depressed. They hadn't seen each other since the "Love Confession Slash Fight Fiasco", roughly four days ago. Akko was already occupied with troubles of her own, as her dorm mate Sucy was in trouble as well, for getting in a fight with a new student. A duel, no less! Diana felt like she should be blamed as well – if she had been paying attention this morning to the altercation – no, it wasn't her fault. It was out of her control.

Akko had a strange way of humbling Diana. The young heiress had a bad habit of throwing responsibilities of others and burdens upon herself, apparently. In the past, Diana probably would have blamed herself for the fight, failing as a hall monitor. For now, she was frustrated that she was unable to control things. School was easy, it could be difficult but she was comfortable and confident within academia. Dating on the other hand…emotions, feelings and other types of responsibilities were on her shoulders.

Wangari's newsletter was a mixed situation – both a blessing and curse in disguise. Diana would've liked her partnership with Akko to be on a "need to know" basis, but the newsletter sensationalized it, even ridiculing it! But…it made Diana firmer in her feelings for Akko.

She did truly love the girl. She was willing to do anything.

Diana sighed and laughed, sitting down on a nearby chair. Enough to make her hijack the broadcast system.

* * *

"Sucy! You're back!" Akko cried, throwing her arms around the witch, laughing and crying. Sucy simply took the hug, walking forward as she dragged Akko behind her. "Yeah, yeah. Save your hugging for Diana." She flopped onto her bed and sighed, not bothering to change her clothes.

"Its nice to see you back Sucy. How was it today? Not as bad?" Lotte asked, turning to face Sucy from her desk. Sucy mumbled, "Not as bad, I suppose. Its just that…I have to work with that new student as well."

Akko sat besides Sucy, poking her. "Oh yeah? What's her name anyway?"

Sucy smacked her hand. "Momo something or other."

Akko jumped to her feet. "Japanese?!"

Lotte laughed. "Well, Akko, looks like your exploits caught the attention of your home country. I bet she would be happy to meet you."

Sucy peeked from under her bangs towards Lotte. "Oh Lotte, so friendly. Even though you tried to punch her back at the fight."

Lotte blushed and Akko excitedly looked back and forth between Sucy and her. "Eh?! You fought too?! You didn't tell me that!"

Lotte nervously waved her hands back and forth. "No, no, n-no, Akko, you see, I was just upset, I thought Sucy was really hurt so I—"

"She swung a haymaker at her. Amanda saw the whole thing, ask her."

"SUUUUCY!"

* * *

The next day, during classes, Akko noticed, everyone was still abuzz with the news. It had happened four days ago, she thought, moping, frustrated that the girls wouldn't stop talking about what happened.

The looks and whispers were really annoying as well. Akko tried to stay on her best behavior, but it was difficult when random girls would stare and burst into giggles. Well, that stuff was already happening before she started dating Diana, but knowing now, the behavior was exceedingly (a word Diana taught her) annoying.

The teachers approved of them, which wasn't too bad. Chariot had cheerfully given her goodwill and thanks. And a present! A small tin of tea for the two of them to share! But ever since Diana's punishment…Akko sighed. She would just have to wait, it seemed.

Classes came and went. Soon, it was lunchtime, and Akko tried to get excited. She decided to sit outside, thinking that perhaps the sun would do her well. But upon feeling the looks of others, she whirled about and walked back inside. Sucy was gone and Lotte was somewhere. Even Constanze, Amanda, and Jasminka were nowhere to be found. Akko sighed.

When did school get so difficult?

"Akko? What's wrong?" Akko looked up, surprised that someone was talking to her. "Huh? Oh I'm alright, Diana, nothing to wor—"

Akko took a step back. "DIANA?!"

Diana stood there, perhaps five feet away, her hair done up in a ponytail. She smiled and walked towards her. Akko set her tray down carefully and ran, throwing her arms around Diana, who quickly hugged her back, although Diana tipped uncertainly, as Akko's speed made her swing around.

"DIANAAAAA!"

"Oof! Akko, please be—"

"I miiiiissed youuuu!"

"Akko—"

Akko sniffled, unable to hide her true feelings. Diana, always quick, started rubbing her hair. Akko loved it when she did that, enjoying the soft touch of her hands. They were like that for a while.

After containing herself, Akko led Diana to a small study, empty, and sat down with her on the couch. Along with Akko's lunch, Diana had reminded her.

"Akko, I'm sorry, I left you—"

"Its not your fault Diana. I'm just really happy you're here, now!" Akko cheerfully interrupted. She was really happy. Honestly. It would be another twenty minutes before lunch ended and she wanted to make this last as long as possible. "Gosh! Four days feels like a lot…" She drifted off.

Diana solemnly nodded. "It does."

"Its alright!" Akko responded, not wanting to get her girlfriend down.

Girlfriend. It was a still a strange word to think, to even say. Not that Akko didn't like it. It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.

She scooted closer to Diana, who blushed immediately. "Akko, I might be smelly, I had to clean—"

Akko laughed, scooting even closer. "I've had to clean the troll's toilets, remember? I'm pretty sure I stunk more!"

Diana conceded, relaxing, and Akko enjoyed the soft sensation of the girl's body on her own. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and wandered, finding Diana's hand. She took it and squeezed. "I missed you," Akko whispered, feeling warm.

Maybe she was overreacting. It WAS four days.

Diana squeezed back and leaned on Akko's shoulders. "I as well."

They were like that for awhile, until the bell rang. Akko whined as Diana brushed her hair with her fingers, smiling sadly. "Come on, come on. At least we're still in the same school."

Upon hearing that, Akko smiled. "That's true."

They both went their separate ways then, Diana waving at her until she couldn't see her anymore.

For the rest of the day, Akko struggled to remember how Diana's hand felt on her own.

Warm.

Soft.

Gentle.

Safe.

It helped her get through the rest of the day.

 **To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

_(Pretty sure I gave myself diabetes writing this chapter.)_

 **Chapter 7**

Akko awoke with a start. "Bwuh?" She sleepily spoke, blindly groping for her alarm clock. She sighed upon seeing what time it was. "I woke up way too early…" She whined, trying to settle back into her pillow.

She sighed. Plan-Wake-Up-The-Same-Time-As-Diana was not really working. She kept waking up way too early and having trouble sleeping again. Then when she DID fell asleep, it was harder to wake up at the time she wanted to wake up at. Groaning, she tossed and turned in her bed for a while before giving up.

Plan WUTSTAD was enacted ten days ago and had its successes as well as some cons. Diana was halfway through her punishment, but for Akko, it felt like forever. And seeing as how Diana was being so good about it and not skipping out on her punishments, Akko hoped that the professors would see this. Maybe, talk to each other, mention how Diana is a very good student, and maybe, JUST maybe get rid of her punishment or at least end it earlier than expected.

Such thoughts were foolishly hopeful, Akko thought, but she couldn't help herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. This time, she thought, I'll be able to wake up in time and spend some time with my girlfriend!

Akko had a good feeling about today.

* * *

Perhaps it was Akko's silent urging. Or the effectiveness of the new alarm clock. Whatever it was, Akko found herself cheerfully running down the hallway towards Diana's room. The morning seemed bright and full of possibilities. Even the stagnant air that surrounded the dorm dissipated, replaced with the smell of an early morning, dew still on the grass kind of feeling.

She stopped at Diana's door, waiting. Knocking would wake up Hannah or Barbara or both. Akko was a little early, but she knew that Diana wouldn't mind.

As if on cue, Diana exited her room, quietly and quickly. She didn't notice Akko yet, and this gave the brown-haired girl some time to creep behind her and lightly tickle her sides. A high pitched squeal came from Diana and she whirled around, her arms ready to strike. Seeing that it was Akko, she calmed down, and lightly smacked Akko's arm. "Akko!" She whispered, clearly mad, but also happy.

Akko grinned, picking her arms up, and wrapped them around Diana carefully. She sighed, nuzzling further into Diana's neck. "Good morning", she whispered, feeling the blonde tremble a bit. Ever since she found out that Diana was ticklish, Akko found herself coming up with different ways to tickle Diana. And now…her voice, whispers, against Diana's soft skin was currently the best way to tickle her.

Diana returned the hug, sighing. "Good morning," she replied, squeezing Akko. They separated, although they quickly held hands, walking down the hallway.

"I…I'm still getting used to your affections." Diana stated, squeezing Akko's hands. "I mean, its not like I don't like it, its just—"

Akko nodded. "If I'm being too close or something, tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She didn't. It was fun to tease Diana but she didn't want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable.

She remembered what Diana said after they confessed their feelings. _"We'll take it slow."_ Akko was, by all accounts, taking it slow, but…

Diana slowly flipped her hair, as parts of it began to go over her shoulder. "Well…I don't dislike it…" She murmured. She stopped, turning to Akko. "Boundaries."

"I know of them, yes?" Akko responded, unsure what Diana was trying to say.

The blonde pouted for a bit before answering. "I know you know what boundaries are, Akko. What I'm trying to say is…" She looked away, her free hand slowly closing into a fist. "…should we…set some?"

Akko nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I thought we already did…"

Diana swallowed audibly. "I know. What I mean is…oh goodness…we can…its been some weeks already."

Akko smiled. "Seventeen days, actually."

Diana smiled back, a small blush blooming on her face. "You know what I mean. And thanks for keeping track. Akko…if you…want to go further, I'm okay with that. Like…ki….kiss…kissing," Diana struggled to say, her blush growing across her face.

"HONTONEI?!" Akko couldn't help herself from yelling, and Diana quickly pulled her behind a small column. "Akko!" She hissed, squeezing her hand.

"Sorry, I just—kissing is okay? Really?!" Akko whispered, drawing herself closer to Diana. The blonde nodded.

"How about now?" Akko murmured, interlacing her fingers with Diana's. The blonde let out a small gasp. "I…check if anyone's nearby."

Akko did a quick check, silently thanking the fact they were in a large hallway and turned back to Diana. "Crystal clear."

Diana blushed again (too cute!). "O-Okay then. Umm!" She yelped as Akko's face drew clearer. "This is my first kiss, so—"

Akko smiled. "Mine too."

The two girls paused before reaching out with both of their hands, pulling the other closer. Akko felt Diana's soft hand reach behind her head, smoothing her hair. She grinned, placing a hand on Diana's cheek. Soft, supple skin greeted her, and Akko playfully thumbed Diana's lips. They were bright pink, warm, and incredibly soft.

Diana pouted at the sudden contact, but held the close embrace.

"I—do you—mind if I close my eyes?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Its fine, Diana." Akko replied, used to her girlfriend's politeness and sometimes incredibly cute inquiries in moments like these.

Diana closed her eyes, finally relaxing in Akko's hold. Akko breathed slowly. She didn't mind taking the lead. It seemed that Diana was more gentle and shy than she initially thought, but Akko was used to leading. Guiding. Initiating.

She moved her head closer to Diana's and slowly, gently, as Diana always did whenever they touched each other, placed her lips on the girl's. Diana let out a small whimper, and then relaxed. She leaned into the kiss and Akko smiled. She pulled back, feeling her breath get ragged a bit.

Diana opened her eyes and smiled. "That was…"

"Nice." Akko finished, bumping foreheads with Diana.

They stood together like that for longer than expected until Diana cleared her throat. "Could we…do that again?" She hesitantly asked, looking downwards.

Akko felt something light up in her core and she eagerly nodded. "O-O-Of course!"

The next kiss wasn't as slow, but Akko didn't mind. However, she wasn't prepared for the next one, placed on her cheek. A small peck. Akko felt flushed, heat creeping over her own cheeks. Diana let out a small laugh. "You weren't expecting that?" She gently teased, kissing Akko's nose.

Akko mumbled a reply, playfully nudging her nose against Diana's. "Well, you're not as shy as I thought you were. You're full of surprises. Who would've known that the prestigious Diana Cavendish would beg for kisses." Akko grinned, tickling Diana.

"Akko!" Diana whined, writhing around a bit. "Don't you dare—"

The loud ringing of the school bell interrupted them both and the two girls jumped at the sudden, gaudy noise. Akko sighed as Diana chuckled. "That actually scared me." Akko mumbled, pulling Diana into the hallway.

"I'll see you at lunch, then?" Diana offered, squeezing Akko's hand.

Akko smiled. "Of course!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

_(Hello everyone! Thank you all for the favs, follows, and comments. I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. I've been busy as of late due to work, life and other projects, but I wanted to promise that I will at least make two updates per a week, maybe more if I have time. Anyway, thanks again, and enjoy the story! ^_^)_

 **Chapter 8**

The bell rang again, telling the students to finish packing up and get ready for their next class. Akko's memory was fuzzy – she took notes but looking at them again she could hardly remember what the teacher was talking about. Blushing, she stuffed them in her bag. All that she could think of was…

Diana's lips.

Soft, softer than she thought.

Diana's gentle kisses on her cheek and nose.

Akko's face felt warm and she couldn't help but smile.

"Atsuko Kagari, I presume?"

Akko whirled around at the sudden voice, covering her face. "Y-Y-Yes!?" She asked, nervous that the person may have seen her smile for no reason. A tall girl, perhaps taller than Diana, with long black hair tied in a high ponytail with no stray hairs to speak of, stood on the stairs in the lecture seats. She had piercing dark brown eyes, and her neat, straight bangs accentuated her seriousness. Akko gulped. Was she in trouble?

The girl smiled, her eyes warming up and her face no longer terrifying. "Ah, I finally get to see you. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kagari." The girl spoke, bowing as she did. Akko blinked. What was happening? Akko bowed back, feeling somewhat nostalgic for the gesture; she hadn't really done it since—Japan! The new student!

Before Akko could voice this realization, the girl spoke again, in her accented voice that suggested elegance and curiosity. "My name is Momo Hikari. I have recently transferred here from my home in Japan. I've heard a great deal of your exploits, and seeing that witches from the Orient are few within Europe, I just had to come here."

Akko nodded, unable to speak. She couldn't help but think that Momo was perhaps far more suited to the role of a witch than she was—no, no, no, she had to stop thinking things like that! Akko had her own achievements as well! And she could fly! Kind of!

Momo continued speaking. "I must say, the faculty here is quite amazing, although I must beg to differ for the students. However, I can see why you chose this place! It is quite the illustrious academy! The campus grounds are lovely as well, even though it's very different from home." Realizing that Akko was silent, Momo stopped speaking and bowed again. "How boorish of me. I continued talking even though you had something to say. Forgive me."

Akko shook her head, finally finding her voice. "No, no its fine, really. Ano," Akko began, then pausing, realizing she had slipped into a different language. Momo simply smiled. "It's been a while since you've spoken Japanese, I gather? Would that be easier to do then? Speaking in your native tongue?"

Akko laughed. It really had been too long. And it seemed that Momo was a nice person. "Sure, why not!"

* * *

They walked together to their next classes, Momo's being a different one, but Akko's was close by so they made a compromise. Akko learned that Momo was from a noble family, descendants of the god Inari. For the moment, however, Momo's family took care of several shrines, and the girl herself used to be a shrinemaiden. Her talents had awoken one day when she was able to help in a possession.

Akko's eyes widened. "Those still happen in Japan?" She asked, knowing that they were common in the West. Momo nodded, her brows furrowed, as if remembering the day it happened. "Yes. It was quite frightful. However, on the bright side," and Akko was startled when Momo clicked her tongue twice, and a sudden smell of trees and rain entered her senses.

Something touched, no, rubbed itself against her leg. Looking downwards, Akko noticed a small white fox smiling up at her.

Momo patted her arm and it leapt into her arms, the tall girl easily carrying it. "My familiar, Shiro." She explained, petting the fox's head. Akko squealed. "This is my first time seeing a fox!" She cried out excitedly, stopping herself suddenly. "May I pet them?" Momo nodded, and Akko carefully put her hand on the fox's back, gently petting it. The fox leaned into the touch, and its eyes twinkled.

"Wow! A familiar…" Akko marveled, continuing to pet the fox.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "You don't have one?"

Akko shook her head, sighing. "No…not yet…I didn't make the requirements for the class during my first semester, and I'm already in my chosen classes for the second semester…I have to wait until my third…"

Momo huffed. "They simply don't know your true talents, Miss Kagari!"

Akko laughed at that. "Thanks. And call me Akko, it feels weird when you say my last name like that."

Momo took a step back. "I couldn't possibly!"

The bell chimed. "Ah, time for classes." Momo said, clicking her tongue two times again, and her fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well, let us meet again another time." She spoke, her voice grand and slow, as if she was making a speech instead of simply saying goodbye. Akko knew the girl was well meaning, but her seriousness and the way she talked…

"You kind of talk like a grandma, Momo." Akko spoke, slapping a hand to her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Instead of being mad, however, the tall girl simply let out a cheery laugh. "My parents and roommates have said the same. I do not mind." She began walking away, waving at Akko. She turned away to walk faster, stopping and slowly turning towards Akko. "Ah, Miss Kagari, I mean, Miss Akko; congratulations on your courtship with Diana Cavendish."

Akko felt familiar heat crawl over her face in a flash. "Wha-What?!"

Momo let out another hearty laugh. "It will be a great union, of rich, magical bloodlines. See you! And don't be late!" Before Akko could say anything else, Momo was already gone.

Akko sighed. This was going to be a rough semester.

* * *

Across from campus, her girlfriend was thinking just the same. Except Diana couldn't sigh, as she was in Holbrooke's office, the headmaster and several professors were standing in front of her.

"Diana?" Holbrooke asked, concern in her aged voice. Diana snapped back to attention, straightening her back. "Yes, Headmaster. I have heard what you've said. However…this will be the first time that there's been a festival like this in the history of the academy." Diana spoke.

The headmaster had just asked her if she would be interested in being a member of the "Summer Festival" Board Committee. A short festival, spanning two days, would be held on campus, inviting not just students, but outsiders as well. She had explained that it would be a great chance for more students to possibly go to the school, as well as show the world what the academy had to offer. Although, Diana had to admit, it was partly her and Akko's fault, due to the publicity of the Missile Crisis. And such, she had a strange feeling of obligation.

Holbrooke smiled. "I'm aware, Diana. However, I feel that our school needs a little change. Nothing too drastic, but, so many things have happened in the past month, that I believe, that have been for the better. Don't you agree?"

Diana shuffled her feet. "Of course, but, would there be anything that could possibly interfere with other ceremonies or events?"

Holbrooke's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Lets see," She spoke, taking out her wand and waving it, producing a calendar in mid-air, surrounded in flames.

Diana stepped away from her position behind it to face the calendar, studying the different days. "Ah." Before she could say anything, Professor Badcock spoke first. "Within this month, there are two blue moons! Wouldn't that be enough to hold a festival?"

Diana squinted at the aforementioned days. Indeed, there were two blue moons. However, she thought, glancing at the now-excited professors, there was no convincing them to reconsider.

Diana was aware of the implications that the re-invigoration of the Grand Triskelion had done. More magic, yes, but with it came both good and bad things. She remembered stories of more and more possessions, demonic encounters, and bad events happening around the globe. And, perhaps just as equally, good events as well. Hastily putting together a festival when things were still growing, people, animals, creatures and the land itself adjusting to the "New Age of Magic" felt…dangerous.

Diana let out the breath she was holding. Maybe she was thinking too much. She turned to face Holbrooke. "I accept your invitation to be on the Board Committee, Headmaster Holbrooke." The older woman smiled widely, getting up from her seat and shaking Diana's hand eagerly. "Thank you, Miss Cavendish. I have a good feeling about this festival!"

Diana weakly smiled back.

If only she could feel the same.

"Oh!" Holbrooke suddenly spoke, as if remembering something. "Since you have been doing so well in your punishment, the professors and I have decided to give you the days on the Festivals off."

Well, Diana could appreciate that. And, she thought, smiling, Akko could too.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"They have you helping out with the festival too, Constanze?" The small girl looked up from her work, turning around to face Sucy. The small girl shook her head, adjusting the camera hanging from her neck. She took out a small notepad, scribbling her response. Sucy peeked over her shoulder, making a small "huh" noise. Constanze held it up for her, pointing to the pad.

"Personal stuff. "

"Oh," Sucy replied, "Thought you were working with Wangari or something. Although I heard she's been kept a close eye on ever since the whole Dianakko thing." Constanze felt herself twitch but tried to keep it under control. She scribbled more into the pad.

"Pictures to send home."

Sucy's eyes widened. "That's sweet of you." She replied, grinning unpleasantly. Constanze shivered at the toothy smile of the girl, but continued scribbling in her book.

"Can I get a picture of you and Lotte and Akko?"

Sucy squinted at that. "Eh? Why would you want that?"

Constanze blushed, and forced her trembling hand to write a new response.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

Even Sucy blushed, although it was very small, and disappeared quickly. She clicked her tongue, walking away. "Fine, I'll talk to those two about it, then." Constanze smiled at that response, waving at the sullen witch as she walked away.

She continued her work, adjusting the lens on the camera. She was in the windowed corridor of another building, trying to capture the image of the main building across from her. Wangari had only given her a wide lens, which helped, but the camera was old, and sometimes Constanze had to studiously examine the settings around her before taking a picture, since light was low in some areas of the school.

Still, she thought, fondly running a hand over the camera, for an old thing, it worked incredibly well. The SRT-101 was a purely mechanical camera, which meant it didn't need batteries. And as long as one kept good care of it, the camera could still work and take lovely pictures. She made a mental note to buy another camera and take it apart to see how it worked.

Constanze wasn't one for taking pictures, but after taking the camera around, she found that there were things she overlooked, and the small amount of pictures she could take made her choose what to show to her parents.

They were always worried about her. Of course, Constanze could've bought a digital camera, hell, she could've made one, but after seeing Wangari's picture of Diana and remembering the African witch's "old-school" camera and bright, cackling flash, during the Samhain festival, taking it in the heat of the moment yet getting such a great picture, made Constanze want to try it too.

She got up, finally getting the shot she wanted. Pulling her notepad out again, she searched for her list, finding it, and examined the entries.

The next was, "Festival". That wouldn't be until four days from now, she thought, but decided she could walk around the grounds to find good angles.

It was late afternoon, classes had ended early, and Constanze was free to go where she wished. Walking down the stairs carefully, she thought about the impending festival. It had really come out of nowhere, but seeing the excited faces of her fellow classmates convinced her that, maybe, just maybe, this could be fun. The last time she had fun was the Ghost Hunt and—

She stopped walking, remembering Akko, how they had worked hard together, when the robot transformed, triumphantly beating the monster-She shook her head. This was different. She would be okay. Constanze groaned, as she continued to walk down the stairs. She would TRY to be okay.

"Hey, I know that big red ribbon anywhere." Constanze felt an arm roughly place its self around her shoulders and before even seeing her face, the small girl knew that it was her roommate Amanda. The energetic red head lowered herself towards Constanze, gesturing to her camera. "Still taking pics?" Constanze nodded, walking, as Amanda followed her.

"Need help?" She asked. But her tone betrayed her.

Constanze signed, "Are you bored?"

Amanda scowled. "What, I can't help my friend or want to hang out with her?"

Constanze smiled at that. "Of course not," she signed back, "But you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay."

Amanda sighed. "Sure, sure, but I'm still sticking to you like a bee on honey."

Americans, Constanze thought (although she enjoyed hearing Amanda's odd expressions) always had very strange ways of speaking.

The two made their way to the festival grounds, where other girls were planning where to put booths and tents. Amanda looked around, clearly interested. "Wow, its like the Samhain festival all over again." She grinned. "This time we won't have to clean up after everybody."

Constanze nodded. She didn't mind cleaning duty during the festival; they had close seats to each event. But the Summer Festival was new, and even she wasn't sure what was going on. "I heard Jasminka's going to help with catering. She's probably over the hills right now." Amanda commented, drawing Constanze out of her thoughts. And, the small girl noticed, Amanda still had a hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and poked Amanda's arm. The redhead jumped and her hand flew away. "Oh, sorry about that, guess I didn't notice." She sheepishly apologized, folding her arms in front of herself immediately. Constanze didn't think too much about it, she simply signed back, "Its alright."

* * *

It wasn't really alright. Amanda groaned, following Constanze. She was step behind her, like she always was, the girl's small frame making its way throughout the festival grounds. Amanda pinched herself, unable to do anything about all the energy she had.

Amanda had made the excuse to Constanze that she just wanted to hang out, but the redhead had other motives as well. The small engineer was still depressed over Akko, and Amanda was trying her best to cheer her up. Although, it was for a different reason other than the two being close friends and roommates…

She had demanded that Jasminka not say anything after what had happened with Akko and Diana, but that girl! That creampuff!

"Just confess to her!"

LIKE HELL IT WAS THAT EASY! Amanda sighed, looking away from Constanze towards the grounds, watching the various girls move around and about, clearly busy in their work.

She sneakily glanced back at Constanze. The small girl had her back turned to her, her hair bouncing up and down with her steps, her large red ribbon in tune as well.

Amanda wanted to cry. How could a nerd like Constanze make Amanda want to cry and scream about how cute the small girl was?! Constanze no doubt would've scowled at her, maybe throw a wrench (she had before when Amanda walked into her secret lab) or something worse.

Amanda sighed. She couldn't tell Constanze. Not now. Maybe when things cooled off. Constanze would've taken a confession from her right now to be one of pity or false feelings. For now, she thought, Amanda walking faster to keep up with Constanze, she would be her friend. Go on adventures. Do stupid things.

"Hey, nerd, what are you thinking about now?"

The small girl stopped and whipped her head around, punching Amanda's knee playfully. Amanda laughed at that, seeing a small smile on Constanze's face. The tinkerer signed, "I saw a good spot. Want to help me get there?" Constanze pointed and Amanda's eyes followed the finger's direction, falling on a tall tree.

Amanda smiled, taking out her wand. "You got it, Cons." Within minutes, the two were perched on the broom, Amanda taking care to fly slowly for Constanze. The small girl was huddled close to her, her arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I'm not gonna drop you." Amanda sarcastically replied. "Although, since you're hanging on to me so tightly…" She added, turning the broom to the right harshly.

They dove downwards then up, and Amanda felt small hands pelt her back. Amanda laughed, weakly fighting off Constanze's fists of fury. "Okay, okay, I'll land on that branch." They did, and it was enough room for the two of them to sit. Constanze began getting the camera ready, her hands carefully adjusting the lens. Amanda watched, enjoying the sight.

Finally, Constanze relaxed, putting the camera down and watching the action below. Amanda followed her gaze.

It was Akko, holding hands with Diana, although Diana didn't look too happy about it, trying to hide her blushing face behind her clipboard.

Amanda gulped, quickly glancing at Constanze. The small girl's face was unreadable, but Amanda noticed her small hands trembling. Without thinking, Amanda gently held one. Constanze turned to her, clearly surprised.

"It's…okay. Don't worry about them, just concentrate on your pictures, alright?" Amanda whispered, as if someone was listening. Constanze's eyes became shiny, and she shook her head. Amanda hated seeing her like this, feeling her heart twist. "Come on, its—gawh, fine, come on." She replied, getting her broom ready.

They were on it quickly, and Amanda, perhaps due to her slight anger, flew fast. Constanze held on, tighter than before.

Soon, they were near the Sorcerer's Stone Tower, and Amanda gently landed at the top. "Here, isn't this spot better than that stupid tree?" She huffed, spreading her arms wide.

Constanze's face was still unreadable, but she walked to the handrail, looking down below. Amanda joined her, making sure to give her some space.

The small girl continued to look downwards, and Amanda noticed her hands weren't shaking anymore. Then, one of her hands reached out and gently grasped Amanda's.

Constanze looked up at Amanda, and with her free hand, signed, "Thanks."

Amanda smiled, hoping that the darkness would hide the growing blush on her face. "No problem, Cons."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

With a final push, the tent was finally up. "Thank you Diana!" The girl spoke, looking at the tent with relief. Diana, catching her breath, simply nodded. It was the eve of the festival; much of the preparation was done, but, Diana noticed, scanning her clipboard, there were still some odds and ends to be completed.

"You're very welcome" Diana replied, having calmed herself. The girl turned around and widely stretched her arms, yawning as she did.

"Its only three and I already feel tired." She drawled.

Diana chuckled at that.

The girl looked at her in sudden amazement.

A little unnerved, Diana asked, "What is it, Sarah?"

The girl sheepishly replied, slouching. "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh…ah, excuse me." She left, as Diana struggled to understand the girl's comment—she wasn't angry, or mad…was she really that "stone-faced"?

The girl who left – Sarah Bernhardt. The same year as her. Diana wished she hadn't left so quickly—was she intimidated by Diana?

Diana sighed. It was something that seemed to happen a lot around her—others giving her a wide berth, staying away due to fear or…something else she couldn't fathom. Out of her circle of friends, Diana only knew people's names and what little information she could glean from the official roster. Diana could remember their names, perhaps meet them, but trying to talk to them often ended in what Sarah had just done. Diana alone. She felt like a stranger in her own academy.

Before she could think more about it, a familiar voice called her name. "Diana!" It was Hannah. The blonde girl turned to her and waved. Well, it wasn't as if Diana was hoping it was someone else…

"Diana! I wanted to ask you for some help."

"What's the matter?"

"Catering. Jasminka and I don't have enough cake flour, among other things.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're working together again?" She idly asked, remembering that the two were meeting and taking more often.

Hannah nodded, now at Diana's side. "What should we do?"

"Have you asked the fairies?"

"Yes. They're out too."

"Hmm, where's the Food Committee Chair?"

Hannah gulped. "Sick."

Diana sighed and rubbed her temple briefly. "I see. Well, let us ask for a teacher's permission to go to town and get supplies before it gets too late."

Hannah moved closer to Diana. "I can do it! You're already doing so much, Diana!"

Diana smiled. "I appreciate that. Thank you Diana. Perhaps you should take two more girls with you, just in case."

Hannah beamed. "You can count on me!"

She paused.

"You know," She started, "You've been smiling a lot more, Diana."

Diana blinked. "Oh?"

"Huh? Did I say something?" Hannah asked, worry in her voice.

Diana shook her head, not wanting to make Hannah worry. "Its fine, I'll go to the teachers now and ask. I can meet you—"

Hannah interrupted. "What if I got with you? That way you don't have to run around."

"…a great idea."

The two started walking, and after some minutes, Hannah started talking again. "I said something, didn't I? I apologize…"

Diana paused before answering. "Its fine, don't worry. I have a question for you. Do I…really look that intimidating? Am…I intimidating?"

"Huh?" Hannah asked, as if she expected a different question. "Was someone saying that about you?"

"Not exactly…" Diana replied, drifting off. "Sorry, this must sound weird."

"It doesn't," Hannah protested. She looked so earnest, and well-meaning, that Diana couldn't help but smile. Her friend. Her roommate.

"Thank you Hannah. I suppose I…worry about how I appear to others. I want to get along with the other students but…they seem to avoid me. I mean, I know why, but I didn't think it would be so difficult and prevalent." Diana spoke, finally able to speak what was on her mind.

Hannah nodded, clearly listening.

Diana continued. "Its better than last year, I must admit. And…I'm not alone."

Hannah let out a relieved sigh. "That's true Diana, and I'm happy you believe that. To be honest, I was…anxious to meet you. Learning that Diana Cavendish would be my roommate. But you know, after meeting you, learning more about you, living with you, I realized you're a young girl, like me. And I'm certain that others know as well. And if they don't well, that's their own fault."

Diana let out the breath she was holding. "Hannah…"

Hannah blushed and walked a little faster. "Any-Anyway, lets walk faster. The stores won't be open forever."

Soon, they made it to the teacher's break room and Diana knocked politely. The door opened, and a familiar head with bright, red hair poked out. "Oh! Diana! And Hannah! How can I help you?" Chariot offered, opening the door more widely. It was still strange that Shiny Chariot was Ursula. Even though Diana solved the mystery on her own, it was still shocking. Diana straightened her posture. "I would like to request a short shopping trip for the Food Committee. It would appear that we're out of much needed supplies." Diana paused, and awkwardly bowed her head. "An-And good evening to you as well, Ms. Du Nord."

Chariot let out a hearty laugh, blushing. "Oh, please call me Chariot, Diana. And for your shopping trip, by all means, please get what you need." She paused, as if remembering something. "…Where is the Food Committee Chair?"

"Sick, regrettably."

"Ah, I see. Give me a moment. I'll get some funds for you girls. Who's going?"

Hannah spoke first. "Myself, Jasminka and Barbara."

Chariot nodded and stepped into the other room, speaking as she left the room. "I see. Make sure to get back here before it's too late."

Hannah firmly nodded. "Of course!"

Chariot returned with a small drawstring bag. "An excellent response. Oh, and don't worry about the cost. The Headmaster wants the best for the festival." She paused. "Of course, within good reason, not too extravagant."

"Okay," Hannah replied, taking the bag carefully.

"Anything else?" Chariot quipped, putting her hands on her hips.

It was a familiar gesture, and Diana felt her heart grow warm. Diana cleared her throat, happy that the entire exchange went well. If it were any of the other teachers…they would've urged Diana to go instead.

"Thank you Mom. We'll be going now." Diana replied. She turned on her heel, walking away. However, Hannah was not following. "Hannah? Whatever is the matter?" Diana asked.

The girl's face was red. Chariot's as well, almost as red as her hair. Chariot spoke first after awkwardly clearing her throat. "You, uh, just called me 'mom', Diana."

Diana was puzzled. "No, I did not."

Hannah coughed. "Yes, you did."

Diana was confused until she realized what she had done.

Ah.

What a blunder.

"Oh, oh my—"

"Its fine, Diana, I mean, it happens, right?" Chariot quickly spoke.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I mean it happened to me in fourth grade."

"Fourth grade…" Diana repeated, feeling faint.

Chariot, noticing, waved her hands about. "Its fine, its fine, go on with your day. Hannah, didn't you have an important task?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" Hannah replied, as if a stooge in a bad stage show. She walked over to Diana, leading her away.

* * *

"So, which store should we go to?" Hannah asked. Jasminka looked up from her list. Her, Hannah and Barbara were on each of their brooms, flying leisurely in the sky towards the town. Jasminka finished chewing before answering. "There's only one open this late. The supermarket."

"Oh, okay," Hannah replied, feeling somewhat dumb.

Barbara yawned. "Okay. Can we like, get some coffee though?"

"Not with this money," Hannah replied, leaning over towards Barbara, poking her in the rib. Barbara yelped and poked her back. "Duh! I know that!"

The sound of Jasminka giggling softly made them blush and separate instantly.

"Oh, don't mind me." The girl gently spoke, taking a bite of her bagel.

"N-N-Nothing was happening," Barbara stammered out.

Hannah sighed.

The two girls were already well known on campus for being close friends, but ever since Diana's announcement, Barbara became distant. Both physical and emotional. Barbara was worried about the two being labeled. Bullied. To Hannah, they were friends. Nothing would change that. But she didn't want to push Barbara, and the girl, always obstinate, didn't voice her thoughts.

Thus, a strange hiccup in their relationship, where they didn't talk or interact like they used to.

Jasminka changed the subject, sensing what happened. "Are you two hungry?" She asked, flying over to Hannah, holding a bagel.

Hannah smiled and took it. "Thanks."

Jasminka did the same to Barbara, who declined.

Soon, the buildings were in sight and the girls dismounted their brooms on the edge of town. Magic was back, but they still had to adhere to rules. "Alright, lets get started!" Jasminka announced, making a beeline for the market. Barbara lagged behind, prompting Hannah to move towards her. Then, she decided not to.

She didn't want to push her.

Barbara didn't seem to mind. Once inside the store, Jasminka turned to the girls. "I'll carry the flour since it's the heaviest," she explained, taking a nearby cart. Soon, the girls were walking up and down the aisles.

"What else do we need?" Barbara asked after some time, breaking her silence. Jasminka hummed before answering. "Some fruit for the tarts. I'll leave the choice to you."

"ME?!" Barbara shrilly asked. "But-!"

"You have a good sense for flavor and ripeness. I trust your decisions." Jasminka said, as if it was simple knowledge.

Hannah was floored. She was always amazed by Jasminka's honesty and her ability to praise others with little to no embarrassment. Even though she's so quiet and doesn't display it, Hannah thought, Jasminka had quite the aptitude for leadership. And, she thought privately, perhaps Jasminka knew, and decided to not flaunt it.

Barbara, containing herself, sighed. "Then, I'll need a cart too. If we're making enough for the school, and for Akko as well."

Hannah laughed at that. It was true though, Akko did love tarts.

* * *

Akko sneezed rather loudly and roughly. "Bweeh!" She exclaimed, wiping her face. Sucy cackled at that. "Someone talking about you? Again?"

Akko scowled. "I guess!" Finished wiping her nose, Akko leaned back, laying on the ground. "How long do we have to do thiiiis?" She cried out.

Sucy shrugged. "When the hall looks spectacular? That's what you said three hours ago." She motioned to the hall, and while the decorations put up so far were nice, they were not staggering.

Akko whined. "I know! I know! Ughh! Can't we use that bippity boppity magic again?"

Lotte looked up from her work. "Oh, the dresses? That was temporary. But Akko, how would you use transformation magic? It has a limit, you know."

Akko sighed again. Maybe for the millionth time. "I know. I just…want the dance to be special."

Sucy grinned. "For Diana?"

Akko swiped at her, missing. "F-For everyone! I mean, we all had such great fun at Andrew's ball, right? Before the Love Love Bee…"

Lotte hummed. "You're right. So, what are you suggesting?"

Akko jumped up. "A great, big fanciful ball! Like a fairy tale! And we help girls with their dresses! Oh, if they don't want to wear dresses, they can wear something else though." Akko added, remembering a certain redhead. Sucy sighed, pulling on her sleeve. "Akko, we have like, one day. Make it realistic." Akko kicked at her jokingly. "I KNOW! But we have magic! We can do it! Wait, I got it. Lets get more people! The more the merrier, right?!"

Lotte quaffed. "I don't know, Akko…"

Sucy grinned. "Sure, why not?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Akko's plan was going swimmingly. Or, at least, she thought it was, instantly nervous about jinxing herself. Along with Sucy and Lotte, the three girls had gone around asking fellow students if they had any free time.

They were able to gather: Sarah Bernhardt, her roommates, Amanda and Constanze, and last but not least, Momo. "Thanks for coming everyone! I really appreciate it!" Akko announced. Some of the girls were enthusiastic, but Akko saw Avery yawn.

It was okay. She had this!

Kind of.

"So what are we doing?" Avery asked, no, drawled, leaning on Sarah.

"Oh, well, I thought that if we combine our powers, we can make the ballroom look really nice! So we could do transformation spells to make decorations much more nicer. And if we divvy up the different decorations, we can have a variety!" Akko explained, pointing everywhere.

"Delayed spells?" Amanda asked, trying to understand.  
"Akko used the word, 'pro-longed'. The spells don't have to be fancy, and since we're at the school, maintaining them won't be too hard. Also, our wands should be at a full charge." Lotte added. Akko nodded. "Yeah! What do you guys think?"

Constanze raised her hand and Akko whirled around to face her. "Yes, Constanze?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't blushing. It had been two weeks since the small girl's confession and Akko was still…embarrassed.

Constanze signed, "What kind of decorations? Is there a theme?"

"Eh? A theme? Uh…I was thinking…maybe a fairy-tale theme?" Akko answered shyly. She had been so sure an hour ago but now that she was facing these girls, her idea sounded dumb.

Sarah excitedly clapped her hands. "Fairy tale?! That sounds great! Honestly, I'm all for it!" Avery sighed. "Well, if this string bean likes the idea, I'm for it." Their third roommate nodded as well. Akko sighed in relief. Then, quickly clasping her hands, she remembered her other idea. "Oh! And the dress code is free. Well, I mean, I don't want anyone to walk around naked, but students don't have to dress in dresses."

Amanda smiled. "Oh?" Before she could remark more, Momo interrupted. "A splendid idea, Miss Kagari! For me, I feel uncomfortable in a dress, so, being able to wear something else is nice!"

Akko beamed. Everything was coming together!

* * *

Some miles away from the ballroom, the campus, the students, within the forest, something lurked within the trees in the approaching night. If the teachers had been more careful about maintaining the borders between the academy and the forest, they would have noticed what was skulking about.

Instead, the creature was able to cross borders and disappear into the night.

* * *

Chariot felt something, a small something, she couldn't put her finger on it, and was quickly distracted by a knocking at the door. "Y-Y-Yes?" She yelped, getting up from her chair and rushing to the door.

Upon opening it, she was face to face with Diana, who had the slightest twinge of a blush on her face.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Good evening Diana!" Chariot replied, opening the door wider and motioning to a chair. "How can I help you?"

Diana nodded and walked in, sitting on the chair with practiced ease. "G-Good evening, Professor. I apologize for visiting so late in the day."

Chariot sat down as well, waving her hand about. "Its fine, its fine! That's what I'm here for."

Diana smiled before speaking again. "I have some concerns about the festival. I already went to the Headmaster but I was brushed off." A pause. "I don't blame them. I am still a fledgling, compared to them. However…" The blonde's shoulders twitched a bit. "I feel uneasy, amongst the goodwill and celebration."

Chariot nodded, uneasy as well, and concerned that the young girl was so quick to notice said unease. Really, she thought, she should be having fun with her friends, not worrying about imminent disaster. "Diana, I'm not going to downplay your worry or the situation at hand. I confess, I too have felt…instability in the recent days. I will tell the other teachers, but, for now, please rest knowing that I am on it."

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Another pause. "Would you…happen to know what's going on?"

Chariot hesitated. "Diana, I understand why you might want to know. But I don't want to cause more worry or unease for you. You're still a student."

Diana clenched her fists. "I know. Its just…sorry, I'm being selfish."  
Chariot sighed. "Well…fine. Promise me this, that you won't do anything reckless." The professor was probably breaking the rules, but seeing Diana's headstrong attitude and great concern was more powerful to her than the idea of keeping the rules. She had already broken the rules anyway, and what help were they at times of crisis?

Diana nodded firmly, putting a hand above her heart. "I promise, Professor. Should something happen, I'll immediately go to another professor or you."

Chariot had to smile at that. It was only some months and the young girl was already placing so much trust in her. I best not betray that, Chariot thought before answering. "What you said at the meeting, and what we discovered, about the event of two blue moons, is a sign of the Wolf."

Diana straightened her back. "The Wolf?"

Chariot continued. "Within northern folklore, there is a great Wolf that chases and seeks to devour the moon and sun. It will be unsuccessful, unless there is a case of an eclipse or multiple moons. With that, kin of the Great Wolf will find an increase in their own power, and seek to devour all in their way."

Diana's face paled a bit. "A…massacre?"

Chariot nodded, crossing her arms. "Indeed. In the cycle of life, death and birth are needed things in order to keep the cycle going. I believe, that due to the influx of spiritual energy, many magical creatures were born, and to maintain that population, the month of blue moons occurs. What I'm worried about, however, is if the kin of the Great Wolf really will stop at devouring magical creatures."

Diana bit her lip. "Due to the influx of magic, it would affect them as well."

Chariot adjusted her glasses. "Indeed." She relaxed. "You know, Diana, I was just about to head to Holbrooke to tell her my findings. Since the festival starts tomorrow. Perhaps this will blow over. I would hate to ruin all of the great work everyone has been doing."

Diana looked downwards. "True."

"However," Chariot declared, "I will personally make sure that things will go well. I'll be patrolling the school every night for the festival."

"Eh? But what about the festivities?" Diana asked, looking upwards sharply.

"Its fine. I can look on from afar." Chariot spoke, assuring the young girl. "I've also told Woodward, and she'll be on the lookout as well."

"I see…" Diana replied simply, looking at the ground again. "Thank you professor." She spoke again, her voice lowered.

Chariot's heart swelled. "Y-You're very welcome, Diana."

Diana got up, the emotion in the room had thickened and she felt it, and she quickly went to the door. "A goodnight to you," She quickly spoke before exiting the room.

Chariot could only listen to the sound of the girl's footfalls echoing throughout the room, smiling and leaning back in her chair.

* * *

Despite Chariot's precautions, the creature had slipped through the borders. Its lanky, muscular body made quick work of the distance, and it was close to the academy. However, what it was hunting were not the witches; rather, it was escaped prey. The creature was not dumb, and knew that wandering about in the academy would spell its downfall.

Its prey was able to make it on campus, using the area to disguise itself successfully. But the hunter could and would wait as long as possible.

For its prey was of great importance and delicacy.

* * *

"Goodnight everyone!" Akko cheerfully yelled out, waving at the girls dispersing and returning to their dorms. Sarah waved at her before turning away. Amanda and Constanze had already left, and soon it was just Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. They had some ways away before reaching their own dorm, so they decided to take a shortcut through the grounds.

Akko was beaming. "I'm so excited for the dance! Sarah had a really good idea for the chandelier, and Amanda—" She continued. It had been so long since she had time to enjoy herself, practicing spells and spending time with her friends. Lotte and Sucy listened on to her, and Akko smiled, her cheeks already hurting from smiling so much. Perhaps it was because she was in such high spirits that a certain something was attracted to her.

The girls were walking leisurely across the grass, the small area between buildings and close to the forest. Something darted out, and the girls, distracted, didn't notice until it was too late. Akko had just been walking and talking, until she felt something hit her in the chest. With a big "OOMPH!" she was knocked over and on her back in an instant, the night sky being what she saw. What she saw next was blurry, then she felt hot, sticky wetness all over her face.

Letting out a shrill scream, Akko grabbed whatever was licking her and sat up quickly. Sucy already had a potion out and Lotte was frozen in shock. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Akko screamed, feeling whatever was in her hands struggling to get out of her grasp. Lotte gasped. "Akko, that's a—"

A hot tongue landed on her cheek and licked her excitedly. A dog?

Akko blinked and finally regained her vision.

"Eh?"

It wasn't a dog. It didn't have fur. It had scales, finely textured, with the feeling of something soft and hard. It wasn't slimey (thank goodness), but it was certainly wriggly. Akko's grip weakened upon trying to identify the strange creature, and it was able to get out of her grasp. It curled up against her chest, emitting a strong purr. It wasn't a cat. No, it was—

Its large, single dull horn on its forehead poked Akko's cheek and she yelped.

"A BABY DRAGON?!"

Sucy let out a cackle and Lotte, still frozen in shock, could only look on. Akko whipped her head around. "Whu-Wait, why is this happening?"

Sucy stopped laughing to let out a breathless response. "It imprinted on you! Hah! What luck!"

Akko gaped. "You can't be serious-!"

She looked downwards. The baby dragon wasn't being aggressive, however. Struggling to remember her class on Fantastic beasts, Akko recalled something. Dragons were quick to judge others and based on their judgement, they would act accordingly. Nuzzling up to her like it was a common housepet and not torching her was favorable, but at the same time—

"What about the mother?" Akko cried out, stories of mother bears and other wild animals attacking others if they had their babies.

Sucy looked around. "I don't…see any. Unless they're really good at hiding or can turn invisible."

Lotte snapped out of it. "THE MOTHER?!"

Akko sighed. "Oh gosh, what do I do…hey wait! I got an idea!"

* * *

Chariot sleepily got up. "Eh?" She asked, struggling to find her glasses as loud knocks echoed on her door. Judging from the feverity and loudness of said knocks, it was probably Akko. Concerned, Chariot got up and opened the door, flipping the light on with her wand. "Akko?! What is it? Did something happen?"

"Eh heh heh, you could say that." Was the strange response, and Chariot blinked rapidly. "Akko…what is in your arms?"

"A baby dragon?"

Chariot gasped. "But that's—dragons are extinct—there's—" Then, the redhaired professor remembered the converstation she had with Diana. Oh goodness. To think—Diana—Chariot fumbled with her wand, putting in her pocket then she called for her familiar. "Alcor! Bring Diana here, quickly!"

Akko cocked her head to the side. "Eh?"

As Alcor flew out of the room, Chariot turned to Akko. "I'm surprised you've forgotten after the incident with Fafnir."

A pause, then Akko realized. "OH!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Diana tugged her robe around her more securely as Alcor loudly squawked at her. "A moment, if you please." Diana hissed. She had no idea why Chariot's familiar had awoken her at such an ungodly hour, and she was ready to demand why, even if Chariot was a professor, Diana thought, why on Earth was she—

She opened the door and stomped her way in. "May I ask why you are waking me up at such an—"

Chariot, Sucy, Lotte, and Akko with a weird animal in her hands looked up at her from their seated positions on the ground. Akko responded first. "Oh, hey Diana! Nice robe!"A blush quickly enveloped Diana's face and she crossed her arms. In her haste, she was still in pajamas, and she thanked herself silently that she thought to put on a robe.

"Goo-Good Good evening to you as well, Akko. What's going on?"

"This!" Akko replied, holding up the weird animal.

Diana gasped. "Is that—"

"I going to call it Falkor. You think that's a good name?" Akko replied, as if she were talking about finding and naming a stray kitten.

Diana shook her head, unable to comprehend. "No, I mean, yes, it's a nice name but WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY DRAGON?!"

Chariot spoke up. "We were hoping you could tell us, Diana. I apologize for waking you at this hour, but, you are the only one I know who can speak Dragonese."

Diana blinked. "Oh, well, yes, that's true, but—its so young!"

Akko pouted. "Pleeeease Diana?"

Diana blushed again. "I can try, but I can't promise anything." She cleared her throat. "Excuse me," She spoke, walking towards Akko. The dragon looked up at her from above. Feeling uncomfortable Diana slowly kneeled down, finally eye-to-eye with the baby and Akko, who was looking incredibly expectant.

Diana took some time to calm herself down, reviewing conjugations and vocabulary. "H-H-Hello." Diana finally spoke in Dragonese. It had been sometime. Fafnir was the only dragon she ever spoke to, and due to his age, he was able to speak English and other Human-Languages. Diana worried briefly. Was she speaking too academically, too archaic? Could the baby dragon even speak?

Before she could think more worrisome thoughts, the dragon stopped, and looked at Diana with it's large eyes.

"Hello." It chirped.

Akko yelled. "DIANA! DIANA! WHAT DID IT SAY?!"

Diana cleared her throat. "It… it said hi back, honestly, Akko, please calm down." After quieting down, Diana tried speaking again.

"What brings you here?"

The dragon looked down and whined. Fearing the worst, Diana struggled to wait for the creature's response. After a few minutes, it spoke, its voice tinged with sadness.

"My mother died."

The month of blue moons. The Great Wolf. The influx of magical creatures. It was all coming together. Diana didn't want to question the baby further, no doubt, it was in pain, but she had to continue.

"I'm sorry" Diana replied.

The dragon sniffed, burrowing further into Akko's arms.

"Is it…was it…a wolf?"

The dragon whimpered again. "Something…worse"

As if sensing its distress, Akko began to stroke the dragon's back gently. The baby relaxed. Diana smiled at that.

Akko always did have a way with animals.

"You are…safe here…on campus. Is that why you came here?" Diana spoke.

The dragon nodded. "It won't stop following me. I ran. I ran so much"

This was troubling. "It followed you? Here?"

The dragon nodded, and, as if stating its refusal to speak anymore, turned away from Diana, its small body trembling. Akko wrapped her arms around it, hugging it tenderly.

Diana let out the breath she was holding. The others, all watching closely, stayed silent. Chariot spoke first. "What happened?"

Diana recounted the tale and, upon hearing it, Akko held the baby closer to its body, her red eyes brimming with tears. "That's terrible." She choked out, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Akko…" Diana moved closer to the girl, putting an arm around her back.

Chariot was standing, her hand to her mouth, clearly thinking. "This is…unprecedented. I have to tell the others."

"What about the dragon?" Lotte asked. "Its completely alone now, and its mother—"

"I'LL BE ITS MOTHER!" Akko suddenly cried out.

"WHAT?!" Chariot screamed.

Akko stood up, holding the dragon carefully and tightly. "I-I'll take care of it. Sucy said, right? It's imprinted on me! I'll protect it. That big dog or whatever will have to deal with me!"

"Akko," Chariot started. "It's a huge responsibility. Yes, dragons have increased in population since the Grand Triskelion was awakened, but they're not pets. They're powerful and require lots of care and—"

"I CAN DO IT!" Akko yelled.

Chariot groaned. "Akko…I admire your energy and spirit, but…"

Akko turned to Diana. "Diana! Ask it what it wants!"

Diana stammered. "M-Me? Well…"

The dragon, waking up due to the noise, sleepily yawned. Diana gulped before speaking. "Wha-What do you want to do?"

The dragon looked around before looking up at Akko. It nuzzled further into her arms. "I will stay here"

Diana blinked.

"What, what did it say?" Akko questioned.

"It said…that it will stay here. In your arms." Diana replied, disbelieving.

Sucy cackled, giving everyone a flinch. "Are you sure you're not saying that?"

Diana blushed for the umpteenth time that night. "That's-That's what it said! I swear!"

Akko beamed once more. "You heard it! Kind of!"

Chariot sighed. "What am I going to do…"

* * *

After explaining the situation to the Headmaster, Holbrooke stood wordlessly. The rest of the girls had followed Chariot to her office, Akko stubbornly holding the baby dragon, or, "Falkor", as she insisted that it be called.

Chariot gulped. The Headmaster was being uncharacteristically silent.

Holbrooke moved then, walking closer to Akko. Akko held the dragon closer.

Holbrooke smiled. "I see you're already very protective of it." She turned around and thudded her wand against the floor. "Chariot, don't we have a student here with a rather large, reptilian familiar already?"

"Eh? You mean the girl from Australia?"

"Yes. Why don't we have Falkor here be Akko's familiar?" She turned to the brown haired girl. "You don't have one yet, do you?"

Akko shook her head, too shocked to speak.

Holbrooke laughed. "Well, there it is then."

Finneran spoke up, her voice wavering yet strict. "Headmaster, a familiar I can understand, but a DRAGON?"

Holbrooke shrugged, returning to her seat. "Why not? This could foster positive dragon-witch relationships. Besides…we cannot throw an innocent magical creature to the wolves. Literally."

Holbrooke turned to Chariot, then Diana. "Chariot. Diana. I apologize for not listening more closely to you two. We will enact a strict security measure for the festival, and perhaps beyond that, until the wolf is found."

Chariot nodded as Diana bowed. Holbrooke turned towards Badcock. "Professor Badcock, have we heard anything from the hunters?"

The blue-haired professor stepped forward. "They'll be sending a team by tomorrow. For now, they told us to stay wary, and to have each girl stay with someone at all times. They've also urged us…" She wavered. "…to use combative magic if need be."

A collective gasp went through the room. Holbrooke, seemingly not affected, nodded. "That makes sense. Times are getting more dangerous, it seems."

She turned to the students. "Girls, all of you should go to bed. It's been a rather bumpy night." The girls nodded, Akko being the most spirited of them. "Thank you Professor!" She replied.

Holbrooke smiled. "Take care of Falkor."

As the girls walked down the hallway, Akko made her way towards Diana side. Bumping shoulders with her, Akko sighed. "What a night! And day!"

Diana chuckled. "Yes, indeed."

They walked, their bodies close together, before Akko spoke again.

"Diana, you'll be my buddy, right? They said use the buddy system."

"Of course I will."

"Oh, and Diana?"

"Yes, Akko?"

"Will you teach me Dragonese?"

Diana smiled before kissing her on the cheek gently. "Of course I can."

Akko blushed, grinning wildly. "Thanks."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

_**(hey everyone! sorry about the late update - i have a full time job that takes up all of my free time and when i'm off work, i'm usually really tired. however, i promise to have more chapters up soon! thank you all for being patient, and i hope you like this chapter.)**_

 **Chapter 13**

"Goooooood morning Luna Nova Academy! Today is the first day of the Summer Festival! The schedule for today is breakfast, preparations, and the opening speech from our wonderful headmaster Holbrooke to kick off the festivities! For more info, please look for the informational flyers across campus! Don't forget about our Magical Ball tonight as well! And as always, your host, Wangari, will be here!" Wangari clicked the broadcast button and let out a relieved sigh. She turned to her roommates, Joanna and Kimberly, both girls already with their cameras and equipment. They gave a thumbs-up to Wangari.

The Kenyan witch smiled broadly. She had originally thought, after the whole mess with Diana, she and her group would've lost their privileges as newscasters and equipment, but Holbrooke had allowed the girls to continue their documentation duties. "Are we ready girls?" Wangari asked, hefting her shoulder bag to her side, full of flyers and her microphone.

The two girls nodded, standing up as well. "Lets go before all the good food is taken," Joanna commented as Kimberly nodded.

Wangari nodded as all three headed for the door.

* * *

Across campus, much loud noises and thumping could be heard inside of a certain dorm room. Finally, after some quiet, the door sprung open, revealing a bedhead Akko, tired Lotte, and melancholy Sucy. "Girls! Breakfast! I heard they're making it extra special today!" Akko cried out, pausing, then looking around. "Where's Falkor?" A chirp, and soon the dragon was on Akko's shoulder, waiting to be carried. "There you are!"

All four made their way to the cafeteria as other girls looked on in curiosity. Sucy chuckled at that. "Quite the morning for everyone, I'm guessing."

Soon, they made it to the cafeteria, where many of the other students milled about and ate. Worried, Akko looked back and forth for an open table before a familiar voice cried out, "Yo! Over here!"

It was Amanda, with Constanze and Jasmine. Skipping over, Akko smiled. "Good morning everyone! How are you?" Before Amanda could reply snidely, she noticed Falkor, nearly dropping her cup of tea. "Wha—Akko, what is that?"

"My familiar! Falkor!" Akko answered proudly, holding the dragon up to her face and nuzzling it. Falkor purred back, its tail wrapping around Akko's arm. Amanda nodded, shakily putting her cup down on the table. "I see…well, we've saved seats for you guys, but you should probably uh, get in line."

Before Akko could step away, Lotte gently grasped her arm. "Akko, I think you should stay here with Falkor. He might get too excited, with the food and stuff."

Akko whined. "Whaaat? But the other girls have their familiars with them too!"

Sucy laughed. "Well, their familiars don't breathe fire when someone forgets to feed them."

Akko gulped and sat down droopily, rubbing Falkor's back. "Alright…" She looked at the table, noticing the spread that Amanda and the other girls had. She whined again. "Everything looks good…"

Suddenly, Constanze cleared her throat. Looking up, Akko noticed that the small girl was holding up a small bread roll, clearly for her. Akko took it and smiled. "Thanks, Constanze." After tearing it in two and handing a half to Falkor, Akko turned to Jasminka. "How is the catering going?"

Jasminka cleared her throat before answering, brushing crumbs from her mouth. "Well and good. I'm excited for your "ball" as well." Akko grinned happily, bouncing in her chair. "Me too! Gosh, today is going to be so amazing! And we don't even have classes! Ahhh!"

Amanda smiled as well. "Yeah. Heard that some alumni will be showing up as well, and even outsiders as well."

"Akko! Food!" Lotte's voice could be heard, as the bespectacled girl walked up to the table, carrying two plates laden with food. "Lotte! Thank you!" Akko cried out, eagerly grabbing a plate. The two groups began to eat, talking and chatting as they did, an air of jubilance around them.

Across the cafeteria, a small table where three girls sat eat breakfast as well, albeit more quietly and gracefully, of them, one girl was keeping an ear on the loud table and her table as well. At the sound of Akko laughing, the girl allowed a small smile.

"Diana?"

The blonde girl cleared her throat and stopped smiling. "Yes, Barbara?"

Barbara scooted closer to Hannah before answering. "Have you picked out your dress yet? Me and Hannah were just wondering about it this morning."

Diana took a sip of tea before answering. "I was thinking of wearing that blue one again—"

"WHAAAAAT?"

Diana held her tea, as the magnitude of the question threatened to spill it. Hannah and Barbara, upon noticing the other girl's gazes at their outburst, calmed before asking Diana again. "But—Diana! You should wear something different! More…wonderful! I mean, it's a BALL." Hannah nodded. "Yeah! How often would you experience that?"

Diana shuffled in her seat nervously. "Well, I've been to many a dance, I don't know why my blue dress wouldn't work."

Barbara groaned. "Diana, aren't you going with Akko? Don't you want to make it special? Go all out!"

Diana blushed at that, sipping her tea suddenly to hide her red face. "I…I am going with Akko, of course, but—"  
Both Hannah and Barbara shook their heads and spoke as one. "No buts! We're getting you a dress!"

Diana sighed. There was no refusing the two. Especially when they were like this.

* * *

Morning came and went, and soon all of the students were walking to the Great Hall. Except for some; Akko, along with Sucy, Lotte, and Falkor, were walking towards Chariot's room.

Akko sighed heavily. "I wish I could hang out with you more Falkor, but Chariot says that she should keep an eye on you for now, for safety reasons."

The small dragon cooed and Akko chuckled, petting Falkor's head. "I know, I know. I promise to get you some food again."

Reaching Chariot's door, Akko knocked and Chariot answered quickly. "Oh Akko. Sucy. Lotte." She smiled. "Falkor." She nudged them in. "You three should get to the Great Hall immediately, I don't want you to be late for the headmaster's address."

Akko nodded, handing over Falkor. "Of course. Thank you again sensei. I know that you'll take care of him!"

Chariot nodded back, carefully holding the small dragon. "Oh, thank you, Akko. Now hurry, go on! I'll be fine!"

She waved them off as the girls left, running down the hallways. Watching them go around the corner and disappear, Chariot moved her gaze to Falkor. "Well, hello there. Let's get along, shall we?"

* * *

Headmaster Holbrooke looked out into the crowd – it was mix of current students, alumni and visiting witches and non-witches. It was certainly bigger than the last address, held during the beginning of the new year. The old witch smiled, and made her way to the podium. Before speaking into the microphone, she cleared her throat and closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she started her address.

"Greetings to all of you. I appreciate everyone's help and participation during this year's first Summer Festival! I must admit, I don't think I would've considered this, if not for the amazing events that unfolded earlier this year." A small round of laughter rang in the hall, and, unbeknownst to Holbrooke, one brown-haired witch blushed.

"Yes, the reawakening of magic – the Grand Triskelion. From which both good and bad things have happened, that I believe, have been for the better. Which is why I held this event – by working together and enjoying each other's company, I believe that we'll be able to have many more fortuitous, beneficial years with one another. What better way to celebrate than with each other, sharing skills, memories and joy? I won't prattle on anymore, but let me say one more thing."

Holbrooke paused before speaking again. "I am honored to be the headmaster at this time, and doubly honored to be celebrating with all of you. Let the festival begin!"

At that, fireworks blew up around the school border, painting the sky with bright colors and lights. Clapping and shouts of cheer filled the great hall, as Holbrooke exited the podium.

Quickly at her side was Finneran. "An excellent address Headmaster."

Holbrooke hummed. "Thank you Anne. Now—" The elderly witch clapped her hands eagerly. "Let us go to the food stands!"

* * *

Jasminka wiped her brow before opening the oven. The next batch of small tarts was finished, and she quickly picked it up, bringing it to a table and quickly removing them into decorative containers. "The next batch!" She spoke, firmly and loudly, and another witch appeared, carrying it to the stand, where, as Jasminka quickly glanced, many in line were waiting.

She smiled, getting the next batch ready.

In line was Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. As they were chatting, they moved further in line, reaching the front easily. "Your order?" A witch, dressed in an apron, waited patiently.

Akko snapped to attention. "O-oh! Three tarts please."

"Of course." The witch replied, getting the order down quickly. "Akko, right?"

Akko nodded, a little embarrassed at all the attention she was getting. No sooner than did the address end was she approached by older witches, congratulating her and asking her questions about the Grand Triskelion, making the brown-haired girl declare a hasty retreat.

"Uh, yes."

"Jasminka said she had something special for you."

"Eh?"

As if called, Jasminka appeared.

"Oh! Jasminka! You look nice!" Akko replied, noticing that the girl was wearing different clothes with a matching apron.

Jasminka smilled. "Thanks. My mom sent it to me. It's a traditional Russian dress. I thought it would be suit the festival. Anyway…" Revealing her hands from behind her back, Jasminka presented a tart, a bit bigger than the other tarts being sold. "For you." Akko took it carefully, marveling at the folded pattern on the crust, the fruits arranged in such a way that the tart looked like a blooming, multi-colored flower.

"Fo-Fo-For me?" Akko squeaked, staring at the tart.

"Yes. Enjoy. And for you two as well." Jasminka replied, handing tarts to Sucy and Lotte as well. "Have a good time today!"

The girls waved goodbye to her as they walked away, as Akko continued gazing in wonder at her tart. Lotte smiled. "That was nice of her." She commented idly.

Akko nodded eagerly. "Its so pretty, I don't even want to eat it! But I will!"

As promised, the brown-haired girl eagerly tore into the tart, as Lotte and Sucy laughed. "That's Akko for you." Sucy replied dryly, taking a bite of her tart as well.

* * *

Diana huffed, crossing her arms. "Girls, if I miss out on the festival, I'm blaming both of you." Barbara and Hannah walked to her quickly, holding her arms and looking apologetic. "Diana! Just one more dress!"

Diana sighed. "Fine. Please hurry. I feel cold." She added, rubbing her arms. She was out of her uniform, dressed in her underclothes, standing in the middle of their dorm room, surrounded by seemingly uncountable dresses and a large mirror.

Understanding immediately, the two girls walked away to retrieve the next dress.

Diana, waiting, began to idly wrap her finger around a strand of hair, twisting and unraveling it. She was having fun, however. She wasn't one for crowded situations, but the prospect of attending the festival with her friends and enjoying her hard work was making her excited.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Blushing, Diana froze. "W-W-Who is it?" She stammered out.

"Your fairy godmother." Diana blinked. There was a pause before the voice spoke again. "Your aunt, you silly girl." An all-too familiar voice answered dryly, and Diana let out a sigh. "Come in."

With a flourish (that was completely unneeded, Diana thought privately), her aunt Daryl walked in along with her daughters, who were carrying…packages? Diana folded her arms securely. "How can I help you?"

Daryl, not commenting on Diana's lack of dress, took a seat and crossed her legs. "I had a feeling this would happen, so I came by. I brought some dresses for you and—"

"Diana? Did someone come in?" Hannah asked, walking into the room. Noticing Daryl and the others, she quickly curtsied. "O-oh, hello." Barbara came in as well, doing the same. "Nice-Nice to meet you!" She quickly answered.

Diana was a little worried as to how her aunt would treat her them, but the older woman smiled and simply nodded. "Its nice to meet you two as well. I see you've been taking care of Diana this time. Thank you." She turned back to Diana. "Anyway, I thought it would be nice of me to come by to give you and your little friends some clothes for the upcoming ball." She quickly glanced around. "Where's the brown-haired one? I picked one out for her as well."

Diana blushed. "Oh, she's umm, at the festival—"

Another knock at the door. And before anyone could say anything, a loud voice called out, "Dianaaaa! Are you ready yet?"

Daryl smiled evilly. "Oh, speak of the devil." She turned to her daughter. "Meryl, why don't you let her in?"

"WAIT!" Diana squeaked out. "Let me—let me get dressed." She quickly replied, covering her waist.

Daryl looked at her curiously. "Diana, why are you so concerned about that? Didn't you take a bath with her when she came by the estate?"

A deep blush came over Diana's face as Hannah and Barbara both gasped. "A…bath…together?!"

Amongst all of this, Meryl was opening the door.

Diana quickly dove behind her bookcase, scrambling to get behind the shelves before the door opened. From there, she heard Akko say hello and walk in, an audible gasp of surprise at seeing Daryl.

"Oh. Hi. What's…what's up?"

Diana let out a breath of relief, quickly dressing herself. Looking up, she noticed Hannah and Barbara looking at her, with unpleasant grins on their faces. "Hannah…Barbara, its not what you think I—"

The two girls kept grinning. "Sure, Diana. You can tell us more later. For now, let's help you get ready."

Diana sighed, letting the girls help her get her uniform together, listening to the sound of Akko and Daryl talk.

How was she going to tell her aunt about...their...relationship?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

_**(I kid you guys not, that whenever I have a day off from work, my first thought after waking up from sleeping in is, I CAN WRITE MY GAY FANFIC WITHOUT WORRIES AHH, anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And as always, thank you for your comments, favs and follows. They mean a lot to me and give me the extra push to write more.)**_

 **CHAPTER 14**

Akko was surprised to see Daryl, of all people, in Diana's room and her daughters as well, who simply bowed their heads upon seeing her.

Akko gulped and sat down on a nearby chair, also noticing the rather large amount of dresses spread out on the floor.

Daryl simply stared at her and spoke again. "So…how are classes? Doing well?"

Akko nodded. "Yup! Totally amazing!"

STUPID! WHY DID SHE SAY THAT?

Daryl, not noticing or caring, didn't respond. "Diana? Are you done yet?"

Akko whipped her head and saw Diana appear from behind the bookshelf with Hannah and Barbara in tow. "Yes, I'm here. Hello Akko."  
Akko smiled. "Hi! So uh…what's happening?"

Diana cleared her throat. "Well…my aunt came by and thought it prudent to give us some dresses for the upcoming ball. She said she had one for you as well."

Akko' eyes widened. "Really!? Thank you!"

Daryl chuckled. "You're very welcome. I see you and Diana have gotten closer."

Akko blushed. "You could say that, haha."

A large cough made Akko jump in her chair. It was Diana. "We-Well, lets get started, shall we? I don't want to miss the festival."

Daryl got up and walked over to Diana as her daughters followed. "Yes, yes, Diana, as if you would miss out on the festival. I'm sure you'll have enough time for the stands before the ball starts."

Akko got up as well. "Yeah! Plus there's tomorrow!"

Diana relented. "…true."

Meryl and Maryl, walking over to Hannah and Barbara's beds, laid the boxes down and opened them. With a whirl of their wands, the dresses were floating in the air, and all of the girls gasped, saved for Diana. Hannah and Barbara moved to the dresses first, gaping. "Which—is—one is mine?" Hannah spoke first.

Daryl smiled and pointed to a light red one. Hannah squealed and ran to it. "For Barbara, the dark blue one." Barbara, her face lit up, bowed to Daryl. "Th-Thank you!" Daryl turned her eyes to Akko next. "And for you…that one."

Akko followed Daryl's fingers to find herself staring at a dress of light pink color with silk fabric. Akko tentatively drew a hand over the fabric, feeling the rich softness. The brown-haired girl turned around, her eyes nearly brimming with tears. "This is for me?! Thank you!"

Daryl blinked. She wasn't expecting this response. Quickly putting a hand to her face she managed a small laugh. "You're very welcome."

Watching this, Diana smiled as well. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her hand, and turned to see Akko suddenly in front of her, pulling her towards the dresses. "Come on Diana, lets see yours next!"

"Akko, wai—" Diana interjected, feeling nervous. Nonetheless, she followed Akko to the dresses, where the fourth dress seemed to be hiding behind the others. Gently pulling them aside, Hannah and Barbara revealed the last dress. Diana and Akko softly gasped. The dress was light blue, but the same style as Akko's.

Diana whirled around and Daryl was smirking. "Congratulations on your budding relationship, dear niece." She replied. Noticing Diana's glare, she shrugged. "Oh come on dear, it was incredibly obvious. Right girls?" Meryl, Maryl, Hannah and Barbara all nodded at once.

Diana cleared her throat and put her hands around her back. "Thanks…auntie."

Akko came to her side quickly and happily clapped her hands. "Thank you! We appreciate the good will! Come on Diana, let's try them on!"

Daryl watched the two girls and smiled fondly.

It was a good idea, indeed, to come by. She would lecture the two later, but for now, as she sat back down on the chair, she would let them have their fun.

* * *

"Constanze!" The small girl turned around at the sound of her name being called, and was face-to-face with Amanda. She signed, "Yes?", as Amanda struggled to catch her breath. She must've been running. The redhead straightened up and heaved a sigh before speaking again.

"Constanze! We need your help with lights. They keep flickering on and off and no one knows how to fix them." Amanda quickly explained, pointing to the direction of the lights. Constanze noticed that it was the north building, where the ball would be held. She nodded at Amanda and the two started walking.

Constanze had been taking pictures before Amanda interrupted her of the festival, outside on the grounds where countless stalls were put up and selling all matter of things. She had gotten some good shots, as the bright light of the afternoon helped. As they walked, Constanze noticed Amanda's rather red face.

She tugged at Amanda's sleeve, signing "Are you alright?" when the redhead turned to her. Amanda gulped and rubbed the back of her head, mumbling, "I'm fine."

Constanze didn't ask further.

Soon, the girls were in the grand ballroom, where much of the decorations were put up. No one else was in there, and, Constanze noticed, the lights weren't flickering. Before she could ask Amanda, she heard a scraping of shoes against floor, and turned to see Amanda kneeled on the floor. Constanze blinked. What was-

Amanda gulped for perhaps the 30th time that day, as Constanze stared blankly at her. Kneeling down like this, Amanda realized, put her face-to-face with Constanze. Seeing her face up close like this…Amanda breathed deeply. No! She had to concentrate! She took another deep breath and exhaled.

"Constanze. Do you have…uh…are…are you going to the dance?" She finally asked.

The small girl stared at her then slowly nodded.

Good! So far! Amanda continued. "Do you…Would you like to go with me?"

The small girl blinked, then Amanda noticed the smallest blush appear on her cheeks. But Amanda waited before saying anything. She kept gazing into Constanze's eyes (which were a nice shade of teal, Amanda realized) until the small girl closed her eyes and sighed.

She signed, "Sure. Why not. But I'll be taking pictures the whole time."

Amanda grinned and stood up. "That's fine with me! We have to dance at least once though!" The small girl smiled, making Amanda gulp again. Constanze signed, "That's fine. Just don't step on me."

Before Amanda could respond, Constanze continued signing. "Was the thing about the lights a lie, or?"

Amanda nervously laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I wanted to ask you…in privacy."

Constanze cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face.

Amanda coughed, waving her hands. "I mean, it was loud outside. Yeah. Anyway let's go back, I'm feeling hungry."

* * *

Chariot sighed. Falkor, noticing her distress, nuzzled her arm, poking her forearm with his horn. Even as dull as it was, it was still somewhat surprising, and knocked Chariot out of her thoughts. "Oh, Falkor. Sorry. I'm just thinking…" She cleared her throat and adjusted her hold on Falkor.

Her and the dragon were near the Sorceror's Stone, underneath the glowing rock, in the tower. From here, and with the assistance of magic, Chariot had a bird's eye view of the entire campus. And, as she looked up in the sky, Alcor was helping as well, her familiar doing hourly perimeter checks.

Chariot walked to a different outlook, peeking over the edge of the handrail. Below, things were merry and lively. She smiled.

"Oh? It seems you want to join them."

Chariot jumped and Falkor yelped, and the teacher turned around quickly. It was Woodward, idly looking over the festival as well. "Woo-Woodward, what a surprise! I thought you were in the forest—"

The tall, elegant woman pulled her eyes away from the festival to focus on Chariot. As usual, Chariot thought, Woodward has a strange intensity. Woodward spoke again. "Which is why I'm here. The beast disappeared, but its still nearby. I'm unsure if it's changed its form, or used some type of invisibility magic."

Chariot tightened her hold on Falkor, who was cooing sadly. "Is that so?"

Woodward nodded. "Indeed. Goodness, what a day. I'll return to the forest and come back if anything happens."

Chariot bowed. "Thank you, Professor."

Woodward smiled. "No, thank you. I would've been bored." With that said, the tree witch disappeared in a slow flurry of leaves, and Chariot felt a wind graze past her and go towards the woods. She let out a breath of relief. Looking down at Falkor, she gave him a comforting pat. "Come, let's go to a different tower."

* * *

Jasminka let out a yell and grabbed Constanze. The small girl, bewildered, could only stay prone as the taller girl whirled about and hugged her tightly. After a minute, she seemed to come back to normal, and put Constanze back on the ground. "So-Sorry." Jasminka nervously apologized, fixing Constanze's hair and ribbon.

The small girl shook her head. "Its…fine."

Jasminka nodded, then sat down, pulling another chair for Jasminka. It was 5:06, two hours before the dance. The tall girl had closed her tart shop for the day, making more profits than she thought, and saw Constanze walking nearby. After letting her in and eating some leftovers, Constanze broke the news to Jasminka.

Jasminka felt her cheeks hurting, from how big the smile she had on. She really couldn't help it though.

How long had it been since the three started living together? And Jasminka was the first to notice Amanda's crush on Constanze, before the redhead even knew herself. Jasminka simply waited until Amanda realized it herself, but then, the thing with Akko…but now! This!

Constanze cleared her throat, and then began signing. "I don't…have a dress."

Jasminka softly gasped. "Oh dear. Hmm…what shall we do…"  
Jasminka suddenly got up with a start, remembering a certain gentleman that came to the store and ordered ten tarts for him self, who reminded the tall girl to come by his shop when she had the chance. "Wait! I got an idea!"

Quickly walking through the stalls, Jasminka walked quickly, but not so fast as Constanze would have a hard time keeping up. As they made their way through the crowd, Jasminka grasped Constanze's hand. "We're almost there, hang on." Jasminka quickly replied, using her large body to assert herself in the crowd, moving through the multitude of people, making sure her grasp on Constanze was secure but not overbearing. Soon, they made it to the tent.

"Last Wednesday Society. I'm pretty sure this is it." Jasminka spoke, as Constanze stood beside her. "Lets go in!"

The stall was filled to the brim with magical items and shirts, and as the two walked further in, they saw a portly man at the register. His eyes widened upon seeing Jasminka. "Oh! You. The tarts were amazing. Thanks for coming by. How can I help you and your friend?"

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked them. My friend and I were wondering if you had any dresses for sale?" Jasminka replied.

"Dresses?" The man asked. "Hmm, this feels familiar…hold on, I might have another one." He bent down with a grunt, and begin rummaging underneath the desk. Coming back up, he was holding a white and golden box that looked more like a treasure chest, with the emblem of a red apple near the lock. "What I have here is a Snow White Magic Set. I used to have a Cinderella Magic Set but I sold the last one. The magic only lasts for two hours though, I must warn you. Oh, and you'll need a apple. You can probably easily find one in the festival." He explained, letting Jasminka touch the item.

Jasminka excitedly turned to Constanze, who was curious as well. "What do you think? Should we go for it?" Constanze eagerly nodded, rummaging in her pocket.

The man put up his hands. "Ah, have it on me. As thanks for the tarts."

After thanking the man and finding the materials, the two girls walked throughout the festival again. Jasminka held on to the magic box securely, smiling widely. "I'm so glad it worked out. I was worried."

Constanze smiled as well. "Me too." She signed. "Was there a magic incantation for the box?"

Jasminka looked the box over before answering. "It says, 'The fairest of them all'. Hmm, what a curious incantation..."

* * *

Hannah let out a relieved sigh. Barbara turned to her. "What's up?" The two girls were walking outside on the festival grounds, making their way to find dinner from the stalls. Hannah smiled before answering. "Oh, I'm just so happy for Diana. I was a little worried about how her family would react to her dating Akko, but it seems her aunt approves of her."

Barbara listened, a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh?"

Hannah continued. "Yeah, its just…I don't know, maybe I'm just a worrywart, but I was worried about Diana being bullied. You know, for being gay."

Barbara nodded.

Hannah paused before talking again. "I'm impressed she did that. Telling everyone."

Barbara giggled. "So impressed you fainted."

Hannah nudged her playfully. "I know, I know. What I mean is…I don't think we should worry about what other people think about us. We should just go back to how we were before." She spoke softly, looking at Barbara.

The raven-haired girl blushed and turned away. "What…whatever do you mean?"

Hannah let out a loud sigh. "You know what I mean! I don't know why you won't hang out with me anymore, why you push me away and all these things! I just…I just want use to be friends again."

Barbara stopped walking. Hannah did as well, and cautiously reached out to her.

Surprisingly, Barbara took her hand and squeezed. The raven-haired girl looked up, and, to the shock of Hannah, her eyes were wet.

"Barbara…"

"Hannah, I'm sorry. I just—I don't know why I did that, it was hurting me too. You're right, we should just act as we did. I just…I remember how I treated Akko, like I thought it was funny, then all of this happens. I haven't apologized to her yet, and I felt terrible—"

"Oh Barbara…"

"I know, I know. I should just say something. Anyway, I felt like crap, like I shouldn't be friends with anyone, that's why I was being distant—"

Hannah cut off Barbara with a hug. "It's alright, Barbara. We can go apologize together. Like we did when she brought Diana back. I mean, you can be a little crabby sometimes, but you're not a terrible person."

Leaning back, Hannah wiped Barbara's face gently, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. Then we can go to the dance and try to get a handsome, tall dance partner."

Barbara smiled back. "If not, we can just dance together."

Hannah laughed, sliding her arm into Barbara's, as the two walked together. "That's a great idea. You better not step on my shoes."

The two eventually made their way to a stall, enjoying dinner together, and the bell chime of the bell tower echoed across the campus.

It was 5:30. Thirty minutes before the dance.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

**((Hey everyone! Before we start the story, I would like to show some links of fanart that I was inspired by. However, Fanfiction won't let me post direct links, so please go to my tumblr kaylawaylaayla and search trials and tribulations and a post showing the links should pop up.** **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and please check out the music I mentioned if you have the chance!))**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Sucy! Are you ready yet?" Lotte asked, changing out of her uniform and throwing her clothes onto her bed. She could do laundry tomorrow, she thought. She was a little nervous – she had spent maybe a little too much time with Professor Badcock talking about adding new literature to the library – about making the dance on time.

Sucy was lying down on her bed, already in her nightclothes, reading a tome. She lazily turned around to face Lotte. "Ready for?"

Lotte groaned. "The dance! Akko's going to kill you, or cry or maybe both, if you don't show up!" Finally getting out of her clothes, Lotte quickly walked over to the closet.

Sucy groaned back. "Whatever. I'll be there, maybe just a little late."

Lotte stopped and turned around. "Oh…I thought we would go together…" She snapped back to attention and pulled the dress out of her closet. "Its fine, I don't mind. Just don't be too late."

Silence answered her back. Lotte turned around to see Sucy staring at her. Feeling awkward, Lotte put the dress in front of her body. "Wha-What is it?"

Sucy blinked before answering. "Lotte, did you gain weight?"

"SUUUUUCY!"

* * *

Akko sneezed, and before she could take a breath, a neat handkerchief was already in her face. "Are you alright? I knew you should've borrowed a shrug, it is somewhat cold—" Diana began to blabber, as Akko took the fabric and blew her nose. "Its fine, Diana, I think someone was just talking about me."

Diana looked perplexed, folding the handkerchief and putting it in her bag. "What does someone talking about you have to do with you sneezing?"

Akko chuckled. "Oh, it's a Japanese superstition; if you sneeze, its because someone is talking about you."

Diana nodded, still looking puzzled. "Oh." And absentmindly, she linked arms with Akko as they walked downstairs. "What a strange superstition."

Akko blushed but enjoyed the close contact.

"Goodness, aren't you warm!" Diana suddenly spoke, her arm tightening around Akko's. "I guess you don't need a jacket."

Akko laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. My friends back in Japan would call me 'The Heater' because I was always warm."

Diana smiled. "Well, now you're 'My Heater'. If that's fine with you." She replied, nuzzling Akko's face with her own. Akko smiled back, enjoying the soft sensation of skin. "Looks like I'll be busy in the winter, then."

The two giggled, and soon they were in the hallway, close to the ball. As they walked, Akko spoke again. "Diana, tell me a superstition from your country."

Diana put a hand to her mouth, clearly concentrating. Akko loved that. It was Diana's tic, that she would put a hand to her mouth, a fist if she was really concentrating, or a finger if she was contemplative. Diana nodded, remembering something. "Don't walk under a ladder."

It was now Akko's turn to be puzzled. "Why…is that?"

Diana cleared her throat, about to launch into a lecture. "Well, the origin of that superstition comes from Christianity, in that the Holy Trinity was often seen as a triangle. So a ladder leaning against something or a ladder propped up can be seen as a triangle, so walking underneath it was akin to blasphemy. At least, that's what I've heard and read."

Akko could only nod. "Huh. Oh, we're here!"

And they were, Diana realized, as the doors to the grand ballroom stood before them. She felt nervous, her other hand already gripping her dress. However, she felt Akko's hand touch her arm, and she relaxed. "Are you ready?" Akko asked, whispering as if it was secret.

Diana smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes."

As they opened the doors, they were greeted with music, lights, and numerous people. Akko couldn't help but be in awe – the decorations were brightly alit, the large chandelier brimming with lights shining everywhere, as ribbons draped everywhere. Others milled about, simply talking or enjoying the view, although some looked up to see Akko and Diana enter the hall.

Akko gulped and Diana squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Its fine, its fine," Diana whispered, an edge of anxiety in her voice as well. Akko laughed and took a breath. "You're right. It looks like everyone's enjoying themselves."

Diana nodded and looked around, her blue eyes sparkling, taking in the view. "Akko," she breathlessly spoke. "Its beautiful."

Akko smiled at that. "You are too."

Diana blushed suddenly and looked away. "Don't-Don't be embarrassing."

As the two walked around, clearly enjoying their selves, above them in the balcony was Amanda. The redhead adjusted her collar and quickly turned around, leaning against the railing.

"Oh boy." She muttered, under her breath, watching as more girls came up to her. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture. "Hey guys." She spoke, trying to be as casual as possible. As she chit chatted with the starstruck girls, she nervously glanced at the clock. It was already 5:42. Where was Constanze? A thought entered Amanda's brain: what if she didn't come?  
Before she could worry more about it, she heard a small gasp from one of the girls. "Is that-?" Whirling about, Amanda followed the girl's gaze and faced the entrance to the Great Hall again as the large doors opened once more. Jasminka, in a rather nice dress, was opening the door for someone. Someone much smaller. Walking through with a familiar stride, Constanze entered the hall.

Amanda gulped, excused herself quickly and tried to get down the stairs with some elegance.

She's here! She's here!

Constanze simply stood and looked around, her face pointed upwards, gazing at the decorations. Amanda watched her for awhile, breathless, both from the stairs and the sight of Constanze in a dress.

Constanze's hair was down, fixed in a different way compared to her usual low ponytail. Her red bow was perched behind her head, and Amanda watched as her long hair billowed behind her. The dress she was wearing was incredibly cute as well, a dark teal color matching her eyes, with white sleeves adorned with dark blue ribbons. She looked…

"Like a princess." Amanda spoke softly, finding the energy to finally walk towards her. She ignored the gazes of everyone else as she confidentially strode over to Constanze, clearing her throat. Constanze whirled about – the girl was nervous as well, a slight blush on her cheeks – and nodded at Amanda.

The redhead knelt down, prompting gasps from curious onlookers, as she held out a hand to Constanze. The girl, silent as always, simply stared at her with large eyes, until she too put out her hand.

Lost in the moment, Amanda took Constanze's hand with both of her hands and gently kissed her knuckle. A small noise came from Constanze, something akin to shock, and Amanda looked up and smiled. "Thanks for coming." She drawled, teasing. Then Amanda had a surprise of her own.

Of all the faces she had seen on Constanze, from scared, to tired, to sad, this was a first. A small bead of sweat was on the small girl's face. Her cheeks were bright pink now, and her eyes were widened.

Amanda shot straight back up nervously. "Uhh, you thirsty?"

DAMN IT! DID SHE GO TOO FAR?

Constanze put a hand to her chest and nodded, seemingly trying to get under control as well. Her other hand…Amanda was still holding it. But judging by Constanze's demeanor…it was okay to keep holding it.

Amanda smiled, wanting to calm her down and make her at ease. "Well, lets go."

They started to walk, and Amanda was now aware of how many girls were staring at them. Some of them seemed clearly envious.

No…now was not the time to think about it. She tried to change the subject. "You know, you look really good in that dress. Really good. Where'd you get it?" Constanze blushed again and fidgeted, messing with the hem of her dress. She quickly signed, "Jasminka helped."

Oh yeah…where was Jasminka? Looking around briefly, Amanda saw that the girl was already at the refreshments table, enjoying some of the sweets. Jasminka noticed her gaze and winked back. Amanda nervously chuckled. "I see. Did she help you with your hair too?"

Constanze nodded, and seeing that it was crowded up ahead, scooted closer to Amanda. Amanda bit her lip to keep from screaming. She gulped again. "Its cute. You should wear it like that more often. If you want to, I mean, I'm not saying you have to." She blabbered.

But Constanze simply kept her head down until they reached the drinks table, Amanda quickly grabbing some cups. "You want to sit down or?"

Constanze pointed to the wall and they stood over there, leaning, drinking as they watched people. After some minutes, the lights dimmed, and classical music began to play in the Great Hall. "Oh," Amanda spoke, looking around as people began to go downstairs. "I guess they're dancing now." She peeked over at Constanze.

The girl was still nursing her drink, content with people-watching. The dimmed lighting made it hard to see her expression, so Amanda leaned downwards. "Do you wanna dance, or?" She spoke, making Constanze flinch.

"If you don't want to, its fine!" Amanda replied quickly, waving her hands about.

Constanze hesitated before signing. "I…don't know how to dance."

Amanda's heartstrings pulled at her, as she struggled to compose herself. "Well, that's alright. There's really nothing to it. I mean, just move your body. Then again, this music probably is hard to dance to."

Constanze was silent, as Amanda watched, then the redhead perked up. She had an idea. "Constanze, I'll teach you how to waltz then. I can do that at least. We can practice."

Amanda lent her hand out, and Constanze looked up at her. She bristled a bit, pouting, and then put her hand on Amanda's.

Then, ever so surprisingly, and sweetly, she spoke quietly. "Don't…step on me."

Amanda blushed, feeling heat hit her face like a dump truck going 90mph on a hill. "Of-Of course not!" Gently taking Constanze's hand, Amanda hesitated before putting her other hand on Constanze's waist. It was narrow, as expected, and Amanda was once again reminded of how small Constanze was. It was adorable, really, but Amanda felt that she could easily overpower the girl…

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! Snapping out of it, she led the girl away from the wall, and began to step. "Alright, Constanze, think about a box. That's all the waltz is, really. Watch my feet, and try to match. 1, 2, okay?"

Amanda went as slow as she could, and Constanze, fumbling somewhat, was able to get the first two steps down. "Good, good! Okay, then 3, 4."

Constanze managed, then she looked up, clearly anxious but a little happy that she got it. Amanda smiled down at her. "Nice! So, that's really it. We want to keep on a three beat thing, but just keep repeating the box! I'll make sure we don't crash into anyone."

Constanze nodded, her hand grasping Amanda's more securely. "You want to practice some more?" Amanda asked, feeling a slight tremble from the girl. Constanze paused then nodded.

The two practiced some more, until they were finally able to do it without pauses or comments. They drifted along, holding close to one another, until—

"The dance floor is downstairs, guys." A sarcastic voice entered, making both Amanda and Constanze jump and turn. It was Sucy.

Amanda growled at her. "Thanks, mushroom head."

Sucy grinned and shrugged. "Just trying to help out."

Amanda looked back at Constanze. "Well, what do you think Cons? Ready for the real stuff?" She squeezed Constanze's hand for extra measure. "I'll be right there with you."

Constanze's blush came back and she grumbled a bit. It made Amanda laugh. The small girl relented. "Sure…"

As they headed downstairs, Amanda felt eyes on the two of them again, but wasn't too worried about it. She was here to have fun. Hopefully it wasn't making Constanze anxious, Amanda thought, glancing at the girl. Constanze had her poker face on again, holding her dress so as to not trip on it as they went downstairs.

Remembering something, Amanda quickly looked around, eyes darting to and fro, trying to catch sight of a certain blonde and brunette.

Then Amanda felt a squeeze on her arm. It was Constanze. The small girl signed slowly to Amanda. "Don't worry so much about me. It feels weird."

Amanda had to laugh at that. "Sorry, Cons."

The two finally reached the floor, as a song began to end, the dancers separating and leaving, while some simply took a break. "Ah, that's great, they're about to start the next song." Amanda replied, watching people mill about. "I wonder what they're going to play next."

Unbeknownst to Amanda and Constanze, Jasminka was already walking towards the conductor with a small dish.

Then, suddenly, a familiar tune filled the Great Hall, a tune that Amanda knew. "Is this…Swan Lake?" She felt a hand tug at her.

Constanze looked at her, impatient. Amanda quickly got it together, and the two were now waltzing. Constanze was…quite good, even if it was her first time. Amanda smiled again, her cheeks beginning to hurt. Honestly…she wasn't expecting that tonight would have gone so smoothly. She pulled Constanze closer to her, feeling daring, but the small girl continued to waltz normally.

As the two danced, a familiar pair was waltzing as well, on the other side of the dance floor. However, it wasn't going as smoothly. Diana held in a small squeak as Akko stepped on her foot. Again.

Akko let out a small gasp. "Diana, I'm sorry—"

Diana let out a long breath. "It's fine, Akko, come now, I'm not leaving the dance floor until you can get this down."

Akko let out another whine. "Diana, the refreshments…."

Diana smiled wickedly, holding Akko tight. "Until. You. Get. This. Right." Akko conceded, and finally, the brown-haired girl was waltzing. "Eh? Am I doing it right, right now?"

Diana chuckled at that. "Yes, you are. A little awkwardly, but yes."

Akko stuck her tongue out. "Excuse me."

They danced for awhile, in silence, simply enjoying the others presence and the movement. Akko looked thoughtful, humming along to the music. "Say, what song is this? I feel like I've heard it before?"

Diana let out a small "Ahem" before answering Akko. "Its Tchaikovsky. A Russian composer. The song is from the Swan Lake opera, commonly referred to as Act 3, the Waltz." Akko let out an impressed "Wooow!", obviously straining to remember the name. "Diana, you sure love classical music don't you?"

Diana couldn't help but puff her chest. "Of course. Classical music is my forte, so to speak. I've been to many an opera and concert."

Akko smiled. "So huffy. Well, how about we go together next time? You can tell me all about it."

Diana blushed. "O-O-Of course."

From up above, Sucy watched the going-ons. She wanted to gag out loud, personally, at all the couples obviously enjoying their selves.

Sucy felt someone nudge against her, and was face to face with an excited Lotte. "Sucy! Isn't it amazing?" The girl shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. Lotte nudged at her again playfully. "Oh come on Sucy, you have to admit, this is pretty fun!" Sucy sighed.

"Sure. I just wish I didn't have to see all of these lovesick idiots traipsing all over the place." Sucy bitterly replied. It was indeed a beautiful sight, but the stench of romance was everywhere. Although, she thought, her eyes idly grazing over everyone, the happiness in the air was starting to get to her.

"Akko must be very happy right now. The dance looks great, she's with Diana, and, look now, she has a big stupid grin on her face." Sucy commented, watching her roommate be twirled around by Diana.

Lotte followed her gaze, and the two watched the girls dance silently. "Yeah…" Lotte quietly spoke.

Sucy glanced at her. She was making fun of the bespectacled girl earlier for her weight, but Lotte looked nice in her dress. The awestruck look on Lotte as she quietly watched others dance was something Sucy was used to, especially when the girl would talk about her favorite novels.

"Are you going to dance?" Sucy asked, making Lotte flinch.

"Eh? Me? Well, it might be nice, but I don't know, I don't think—" Lotte quickly replied, fumbling with her hands.

Sucy grinned. "Oh come, just go out there. I'm pretty sure there MUST be someone who wants to dance with you."

Lotte blushed. "Wh-what-what makes you say that?"

Sucy answered bluntly. "Because you're cute."

"Sucy…." Lotte replied, her face turning red, her hands clasped together.

The sight made Sucy turn away. Why did she say that? WHY DID SHE SAY THAT? Sucy sighed. There was no avoiding it now.

She grabbed Lotte's hand and began leading her down the stairs. "I guess I'll have to dance with you, so you won't be lonely." Sucy huffed.

"Sucy, you just can't be honest, can you?" Lotte laughed, following her down the stairs." They reached the dance floor, where Sucy began to pull Lotte closer to her. "Come on, I'm only dancing to one song. After that, you can find someone else."

Lotte smiled. "Sure."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
